Heir of the bond
by ladyunebarton
Summary: The Saiyan Empire is at war, there's political unrest, the royal family is cursed, and prince Vegeta falls in love with a human, that wouldn't be a problem if the woman weren't expecting an undesirable heir. Vegebul
1. Prologue

Heir of the bond.

The Saiyan Royal Family has been cursed, no other heir will be born until is broken. That is until a human female gives birth to a polemic heir in the mist of Saiyan Politics. What is to become of mother and child?.

Prologue

It all began with the sound of thunder and the sound of war—but also with the sound of the last royal birth.

King Vegeta was in the mist of the worst battle he ever faced until then, and it was not because he was weaker than the enemy, his army was well trained and prepared so you can't blame it on those things that the tide of war was not favoring them. It was because it was not an easy enemy.

You see, there's so much more in the universe than what is possibly explained, so much more than what a simple king from a simple race could explain, and so much mystery and fear.

He was afraid, he was very much afraid of this pathetic little woman of weak body but strong in the things the King could not even wrap his head around. He wanted to kill her, but she was using power he was not prepared to stop.

 _Magic_.

Yes, magic was real. And was unpredictable and strong.

As any god fearing monarch, he was afraid of this witch and what she was capable of. So he was nervous on the battle ground making his army weak to these demons. But he had enough, this was taking so much more time than what he predicted and he did promise his Queen that he would be back on time.

So finally after hours of long bloody battle he was facing this woman. If her head was on his blade impaled the rest of the demons would simply stop, as she was their Queen.

"Ohh I wouldn't do that if I were you, my dear King" she said stopping his sword from slashing her neck with the power of her glowing hands. Talking was a big distraccion and she payed it dearly, as the King took the opportunity to swing his fist to her stomach and maker scream in pain.

There was no need to mock her, this was the chance he was waiting for. He took in his pained and miserable form and with all his might he stuck his sword on her stomach. Her eyes widened in terror and realization. She fell to her knees and spat blood on the heavy snow.

"You will regret this…" she exclaimed with a tired voice. "My blood on your hands will only bring you misery. ¡I curse you and your family!, You will not see another male heir be born to succeed the crown. Because from now on only sickness will follow you…."

"Stupid old hag, I already have a healthy heir apparent"

"Yes but there will be no other after him, and that will be the curse his father brought upon him. As for the second heir you are expecting" she smiled "He will be weak"

"¡¿How do you know that?!" he exclaimed with real fear. "If something happens to either of my sons, I swear I….!" he roared with fury.

"What?, Kill us again?!" she laughed. "Listen to this and never forget that the only way to cure the sickness is something no saiyan is capable of. And even if any of your sons stumbles upon the answer you will hate them and destroy them by your own hand"

"Shut up you bitch" he blasted the woman with his power.

The death of Queen Weyly of planet Fertus brought victory to the Saiyan Empire the same day, at the same hour, across the universe from there; that Prince Tarble breathed for the first time.

The scream her mother gave to push him in the world was one Prince Vegeta would never forget. As it turns out it was one that he was about to became insensible about later in life.

"Its killing her!" the prince exclaimed with fear in his eyes.

"Hes out!" said the matron with a smile, while taking the baby by the tail and swing him around bloodied and naked. "Its another Prince!, my queen!"

A chorus of applause was heard around them, Vegeta glanced at all the people in the grades. They were all elites and nobles invited to the sacred royal birth.

But then everyone shut up and were expecting as the baby swung around in the air without a reaction.

"¿What happened?" The Queen asked afraid. "Why he is not crying?, is he dead?"

The matron crushed the baby's tail in her hand and sure enough the baby reacted with life. Everyone exhaled as the cries of the babe could be heard.

Then as tradition dictated the father would check his scouter and check the power level of the baby. As King Vegeta was out in campaign. The honor would be for his heir apparent.

"Prince Vegeta, if you will…." Said Zana the noble in charge.

"This is stupid…" murmured the child as the checked his scouter. "Its five…"

The adults laughed. Zana said annoyed. "Five hundred?"

"No!" exclaimed prince Vegeta. "As in only Five…"

All the adults exploded in nervous bickering. Others checked for themselves.

And this is how the curse make itself appear before the Saiyan Kingdom for the first time.


	2. Old Blood

Chapter One. Old Blood.

The scream chilled the spine of the court in the room.

"Push! Your majesty!" exclaimed the royal Matron. The very same that helped prince Tarble and Prince Vegeta to be born.

"Oh no…its killing her…." Exclaimed Prince Vegeta with sarcasm.

The Queen punched him in the arm.

"Its Out…" was the solemn expression of the matron.

"What happened?, Why is not crying?" exclaimed the Queen.

Absolute silence was present in the room. But Prince Vegeta broke it with a smile.

"Let me guess…." Said cocky "He's dead…."

"Yes my Lord…." Exclaimed the matron.

Everyone gasped in the room.

"Well….what about the Woman?"

The matron checked the body of his majesty princess Espa.

"She will live, but she can't bear any more children"

"Then she is of no use to me anymore, is it not?" asked prince Vegeta with a smile. "Kill her"

"YOUR MAJESTY!" exclaimed an old noble that happened to be the father of the princess. "Please, let her live, she can have more children, she can!"

"She is of no more use, Lord Broco" exclaimed the prince. "Its my duty to the crown to bring a healthy Saiyan Male Heir to the world. And your daughter is no longer in service for that…."

"Vegeta…." Exclaimed Queen Alcachofa. "She is a princess by marriage, have some respect"

"Shes practically dead…" responded his son. "Nappa!, Take her to the gallows and kill her."

"Yes your Majesty…"

"Well, it was nice seeing you mother" exclaimed Vegeta standing and departing from the room. But his mother came after him.

"Wait!" But he didn't stop. "Wait, Vegeta!, where are you going?" asked the Queen angry. "You are to wear mourning clothes and keep the appropriated rituals!"

That statement only make the prince walk faster down the elegant stone hall.

"For what?" he exclaimed petulant.

"Your heir just died and your six wife is about to die!"

"Thank god!, Princess Espa was a fucking little bitch!"

"Vegeta!" screamed his mother.

"And as for the...fetus..."

"Prince Vegetto the fifteen" corrected the Queen with a sour and sad expression.

"fifteen?" he asked surprised. "My god, how long do we have to keep doing this?"

"As long as it takes" she responded. "Son, please show some respect if not for the child, for me..."

Prince Vegeta stopped suddenly. "Mother...this is...sick...I can't keep up. If I am not in mourning then I am to be married again to some useless bitch that I don't even like, just to be back in that bloody and cursed operating room watching as my...seed goes to waste like milk going sour"

"So you prefer wasting your precious seed on whores?"

"That's the beautiful part Mother, they can't even plant it in their filthy uterus, and even if they did, the fetus would still die, you remember poor Vegetto the Six who was birthed by a whore father choose"

"That's different, the egg was from Princes Nara, your first wife, and he had strong elite blood"

"It's all the same, it's not them. It's me...am cursed"

"Oh my son..." she said with a hand in her hearth. "It can't be, no curse is that powerful, it's been years...Surely it's the women, maybe if we choose a better elite this time"

"So what?, I am to be married to every elite woman on this planet and kill them systematically when they can't produce an heir until no one remains"

"Don't be silly, as long as she is Saiyan we have a chance, but I am sure it won't come to that"

"Maybe it's time Tarble tries it"

"That's low Vegeta..." She exclaimed angry "Your brother is weak as it is and you want to put him in such distress to father a weak child that in no way could be King?"

"Well, he would be alive, don't you think?"

"A weak king is a death sentence"

"Then I believe it's the end of the house of Vegetasei, and the rise of a lower house" He said with strong voice.

His mother punch him in the face and that was the end of that.

+2+

"So, what are the news?" asked king Vegeta to his wife, his expression open and hopeful.

"He died"

The King slamed his fist in his desk.

"Order that the whole kingdom is to guard mourning for the appropriated time for Prince Vegetto the fifteen" Responded the king with sadness in his voice. "What about princes Espa?"

"Dead..." she said. "Couldn't bear more children, Vegeta send her to the gallows"

"I see..." he said frowning. "She is to be striped of the title of royal princes and be buried in the common grounds of the capital, she is not to be mourned"

"And the baby?"

"He is to be buried..." his voice trembled. "With the rest"

"It will be done my lord" she said trembling

"Is there something else of importance I should know?"

"Vegeta doesn't want to wear mourning"

"What is wrong with that boy?!" angered the king. "His son just died!"

"He claims he's been in mourning for so long that he...doesn't want to do it anymore"

"It could be seen as a very bad move by the council and the people. It could be seen as defeat!"

"I agree with you my lord, but am afraid we are asking too much of our first born, to loose so many wife's and sons is really making him sick"

"Its a tragedy, it really is, but we can't stop trying, our line will not die, I refuse to let it!"

"Maybe if we tried other...races..."

"NEVER!" screamed the king. "No fifthly hybrid is to be king of the house of Vegetasei!"

"No one has to know, we could keep it secret, and we could implant the egg in a Saiyan Elite Woman, no one will know, well make the doctors keep it secret and then kill them!"

"No, we should try with a third class soldier" said the king tired. "No other races"

She nodded.

"Well...I guess we should at least try..." He scoffed. "Have Vegeta marry the daughter of Pasto and make it happen as fast as you can, there should not be any problem as Espa has been stripped of her title, and he will skip mourning because of his sudden wedding"

"Yes my Lord, It will be done"

The screen went black. The Queen stood from the throne, she had a mission now.

+3+

Nine months later, Planet Vegeta saw the death of Prince Vegetto the Sixteen. The people didn't even have time to let the mourning for the previous prince when they were ordered again in mourning for the next.

This time, Vegeta didn't even consummated the relationship with his seventh wife, as per order of his mother, he was to masturbate in a cup and be gone from the whole deal. As it turns out he was not permitted to touch his wife's after conception for fear of miscarriage.

So he only had to sleep with them a few times to get the deal done the traditional way. He never enjoyed it because they were such stupid little girls who didn't even know how to please a man. Not this time thought, this time was the cup. But no one was to know that the marriage was not consummated. As far as they know, prince Vegetto the Sixteen was the whole princeling deal he appeared to be.

Truth be told, the egg came from a third class soldier.

So his sixteen son, birthed by Princes Calabaza died anyway. He was not involved in anything, he spend nine months training and fighting with elites in the annual tournament. So he didn't feel anything about the death of his late son.

"Dear god, Stupid Girl, stop crying!" he screamed.

Princes Cala jumped from her seat at the royal dinner table.

"He was not even yours!" he said with a firm voice.

"He was as mine as was yours!" she exclaimed. "I carried him in me!, nine whole months!"

"Vegeta really..." said the Queen tired. "Be a dear and behave"

"I can't, I won't tolerated stupid crying in this table" He took his wine and gulped, then signaled to be served a whole lot more.

"You don't know what I am feeling!" exclaimed the girl.

Tarble trembled in his place, the Queen give him a reassuring look, and he keep quiet.

"How do you think we feel about this?" Vegeta asked. "Well not me, but my father?"

The girl keep crying.

"Seriously, stop crying or off you go to the gallows!"

"Vegeta!" screamed the Queen, "You can't just kill your wife!"

"She is nothing to me!" he responded "This marriage is not even consummated, and she can't give me an heir!, she's better off dead than suffer again and again the same fate, do you listen girl?!, you and I are nothing, and we will not try again"

"Your father will be very displeased with your behavior"

"Great, not only I have to live with my mother like a child, I also will be reported to my father for bad behavior"

"You behave like a spoiled brat!"

"Well, you won't let me serve in the army and fight in the war until I have an Heir!, When will I became a man?!, maybe that's the solution to the curse!, maybe I have to prove myself before fathering another poor creature"

"You don't know the cure to the curse!"

"Maybe there is no cure!" he said. "Anyway, I'm tired of this fucking life!"

"Mother..." said Tarble with a soft delicate voice. "Maybe Vegeta is right in a way..."

The Queen looked to her younger son and waited.

"Maybe he needs to rest his...seed, and see a little of the Saiyan Empire before producing a successful baby heir"

"He could die in the war and he can't let the empire without an heir" his mother said frowning.

"Yes I am aware of that" said Tarble with sadness. "And as weak as I am, there is no way I...could fulfil this role"

"I'm sorry Tarble, it's just the way you were affected by the curse..." said the Queen. "You should have been a strong warrior like your father and brother..."

"Yes, well, there is no need to be sorry about that, what was done, was done and that we cannot change" said Tarble with a small frown. "But Vegeta and I need to become men in battle at least once, we are Saiyan Warriors are we not?"

"Yes you are, but you could put your life's at risk and that we can't gamble"

"I'm not saying we should go directly to the front..." said Tarble with elegance, Vegeta smirked at his little brother. "Think about it more like a learning vacation.."

"Learning Vacation?" asked the Queen frowning.

"A Lesson of sorts in commanding troops and politics in a foreign land"

"What Land?" she asked suspicious.

"Well I heard the climate in Earth is beautiful this time of the year"

"Tarble there is not fight in Earth" exclaimed Vegeta.

"That's true, but is also not far from the front and Dad, like 30 clicks away and it's a very special port for the war effort, it's a very lively planet, produces most of the technology for the war effort, but not only that, they even produce the food, and they said its delicious"

"Tarble I don't need a vacation" complained Vegeta.

"Well It won't be, we'll have to rule the planet by ourselves, knowing it's such an important camp for the war effort, besides, I could stay in world while you make visits to the front and see Dad"

"That does sound fair, Tarble, thanks for your input, I will let your father know about your idea and if he agrees it will be done" responded the Queen.

"Just something mother" said Vegeta with a smirk. "You must agree that a backwater planet like that is no place for a Princess"

The Queen looked at his daughter in law.

"That's right, I would never go there" she said angrily cleaning her tears.

"Fine..." conceded the Queen. "Fine"

+4+

Planet Earth was a novelty when discovered by the Saiyan Empire. Curious little creatures that didn't even know there were other races in the universe. Saiyan like in appearance, they were weak as a fly, but surprisingly smart and easy on the eyes. They soon became a favorite species on the empire for many propose like technology and manual labor in the agriculture sector.

Also the planet was a popular destination for vacation because of its climate. Vegeta didn't really care about all that. What was important to him was finally leaving his home planet, his mother and father were a pain in the ass since he could remember and all this business with him having an heir was getting quite troublesome. He wanted to fight and be the best, he didn't care about babies and nappies and all that stuff.

"How long before we arrive?" he asked impatient.

"Like three hours. Brother…" said Tarble with a smile. "This is going to be so great!, you and me, finally free from our parents!"

"Don't get yourself so excited" said Vegeta with a smirk. "You could get sick"

"Fuck you"

"My….watch your language" the sarcasm was heavy.

"I'm weak, but I'm not made from porcelain"

"You could have me fooled" responded his brother. "I did break your arms a couple of times…"

"Yeah well….you're an asshole"

"Tarble, why Earth?"

"It's the only planet in the empire where I am as strong as the people in it. I been thinking of maybe staying there forever and rule it as an ambassador"

"But you are a royal prince, you should be ruling over a stronger and richer planet"

"What's that mother used to say?" he mumbled. "Weak king is a dead king?; I just think that in Earth there is a chance where I could rule with peace and be part of the empire, I certainly don't want to be on Vegetasie"

"At this rate, neither do I…"

"You just don't want to be near your wife, but don't worry, maybe you'll find one that you like"

"What if the one I like can't give me a heir, are they going to kill her too?"

Tarble looked sadly at his brother. "I don't know…."

Vegeta didn't said it, but he didn't know either.

Finally as the planet approached they were greeted by the view of a blue and green sphere.

"Look at that!" exclaimed Tarble with joy. "Its as beautiful as they said it was!"

"hmn"

The ship landed in the Saiyan Port, near one of the most important cities on earth, West City.

"How come this place is known for its technology?, the structural placement of the city looks quite barbaric to me" commented Vegeta as he stepped down in the platform.

"Yes well, it's not like Omega 3. Flora and Fauna here are very protected and cherished. So cities may look old and outdated compared with other races."

"Your majesties!" exclaimed a Saiyan they knew well. It was Zana, one of the best counsellor in Vegetasei. He was promoted to ambassador a few years back.

"Zana!" saluted Tarble with a smile. "Long time no see you old friend!"

"Please follow me, ill take you to the palace where you will be staying. There is awaiting a great feast just for the two of you!"

"hmn…" exclaimed disinterested Vegeta. "Tell me Zana, what about the ring, what warriors are on leave from the war?"

"Yes my prince. You will be pleased to know that the great Huntz is on planet. I'm sure we could arrange a fight with him In the city ring."

"Yes I will want that…, I heard many things about this warrior…."

"Yes he is quite the warrior. Your father give him a medal just a few months back"

"Months?!" exclaimed Tarble with a smile. "What a funny way of measure time"

"Tarble stop wetting your pants about earth, is not proper to a prince" chastised Vegeta.

"Oh come on Vegeta!, that is mother speaking thru you"

They took flight, Tarble a little behind them looking down to the streets that where full of life.

"Amazing.." he keep mumbling at everything he saw.

"Zana, what are the news from the front?"

"Your majesty may prefer to hear them out at a latter day"

"Very well then…" exclaimed Vegeta with boredom. He didn't really care beyond the fact that he wanted to join his father at the battle front.

They arrived at the Castle. It was brand new, and was moderated. They could see the entire city and it was in Saiyan architecture, like a gothic sand castle. It clashed horrible with the earth buildings. But it was to remind the earthlings of their new status as servants of their Lords.

But to the right there was yellow building that ruined the splendor of the Saiyan Castle.

"What's that?" he asked with a frown

"Ah that's Capsule Corp. The biggest science lab there is on earth. Its currently one of the most secret and guarded places in the empire, as the scientist of all the empire come to work under the instruction of Dr. Briefs."

"It's that so…" he said. "I don't like it, they should take it somewhere else, it ruins the city structure"

"Your Majesty, this is the safest point on the planet, as the port is near the city and the castle has one of the most important barracks in the empire."

"Why they don't take it to Vegetasei, if it's so important?"

"They are not as important as the royal family" said Zana with a laugh "why ruin Vegetasei with a science lab full of aliens and weaker workers"

"What?, they don't share knowledge with our on planet scientists?"

"Yes, by royal mail as everything else"

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard" said Vegeta.

"Well I'm sure you'll find more things to complain brother, as we are intended to inspect the lab tomorrow" commented Tarble as his feet touched ground in the reserved entrance to the palace.

"The fuck I am"

"You have to, I'm afraid. Its mandatory of the council" commented Zana.

"If there is no other way" he sighed.

Zana took them to their rooms where they striped from royal attire and clothed themselves in a less formal uniform. They reunited again in the palace banquet room. As promised, much food was served on the table. It was earth cosine, Vegeta was curious even if he didn't show it. It all looked delicious.

"This is real human food, made by a real human woman. They said its one the best chefs around here, came from the country side. A human Princess herself"

"Oh how the mighty have fallen" said Vegeta with a smile. "I hear human women are a real treat in bed…."

"Yes my Lord. They certainly are…." Smiled Zana. "I found myself a very pleasant concubine in this planet that I will very much miss when my time here is up."

"Take her with you back to Vegetasei" said Tarble. "You could kept her in your harem"

"I'm afraid that is no longer possible…" Zana responded with a pained look. "Earth females are a real treat, but they do produce hybrid children. They aren't a problem this far from the empire, and they do make great warriors to the war effort. But they are forbidden on Vegetasei. And my human has had two children already. If my legal mate were to find out she would kill her and her children…"

"I hear humans are a few of the species that can produce children with saiyans" Commented Tarble with his soft voice as if the topic wasn't as interesting as he wanted it to be. "I think that makes them even more special. Maybe someday well have a hybrid race, more powerful and craftier in the art of war"

"That's just wistful thinking Tarble" responded his brother. "Watered blood only makes a race weaker. Besides, reproducing would make them equals to us, and we don't want that. We want slaves, warriors and workers. Concubines and whores are all fun and games except when reproducing is possible. Tell me Zana, does my father know of this problem?"

"He is aware. But you must know that it's so great a problem here on earth, that making laws about it would only make the morale down on the front. Many soldiers have created families with the earth females. It's just a common occurrence here"

"Maybe the problem is with information. If our soldiers were to have fun with the females. They should be equipped with the appropriated contraception." Said Tarble. "O maybe a campaign for the humans!"

"Look at you Tarble. Already solving the planets issues" teased Vegeta with a smile.

"That's a great idea your majesty, maybe we could raise awareness in the troops, but it's not only Saiyan Males reproducing with humans. Our best woman warriors are getting pregnancy leaves for the same reason"

"Solving this problems it's what we officially came to do here" responded Tarble. "I'm taking this shit serious"

" I'm not…., I just want to fight, then fight and maybe fight so much more after that, you can play politician in this planet. And to make it clear, I'm just taggin along tomorrow, because of official orders. After that, I'm doing the fuck I want here on earth!, I'm not doing public appearances either"

"Fine dear brother." Conceded Tarble.

After dinner they went to their speared rooms and sleep the whole night.

+5+

"And this we believe could improve the radiation in Teyu 4. Our troops won't have to swallow that awful pills they make them take." Explained Doctor Briefs with pride.

"Oh yes, that would be so useful Dr. Briefs." Responded Tarble with a smile.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his brother. This whole expedition to the labs was absolutely boring.

"There's so much more to show your majesties" exclaimed the little man with excitement. "Please follow me to the terraforming project for purged planets. It would make them great for agriculture and raise the price in the trade market. We could make much planets with a climate benevolent as earth!"

The group followed the doctor down the corridor. But Vegeta stayed behind because there's no way he is interested in such stupid things. Even if he is to be king someday. He had no interest in how the empire functioned.

In that regard, his brother would have been a better king. He would have stepped down from the crown at the first chance he got. But as Tarble was so sick and weak, there was no other choice to him than take responsibility. Blasted curse!.

He walked slowly down the corridors until the voice of the group couldn't be hear anymore. Then he walked discreetly peering down doors at random. It was in one of those rooms that he found himself face to face with a female human with big googles on her head. She looked ridiculous.

"Ohh I been waiting for you. What took you so long?" she exclaimed "There's no need for introductions, well do that in the spare time. What I need right now, is for you to enter the chamber right now"

"Excuse me?!" he asked angry. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Oh dear, they didn't tell you anything did they?" she said putting her hand in her chin. "Well it doesn't matter. The less you know the better!, now up with you to the chamber!"

The woman took him by the arm and to his surprise he let her move him to a weird looking spaceship.

"It will only be a small test. I been waiting to do this for a week, I promise there's no danger, well not much anyway. There's no way the chamber would explode this time. I swear!"

"I will do no such thing, you crazed female"

"Listen buddy!" she said with an angry tone. "They said they'll send one of the strongest warriors there is. It's just a small test to prove this works. Aren't you one of the strongest, toughest Saiyan here?" she smirked.

"Of course I am!, I'm the manliest, I'm the strongest. You don't even know who I am!" he responded vexed.

"Then there is no real problem for you if you step up in the chamber?" she asked sweetly.

He realized she was just baiting him. But now was too late to say otherwise, because retracting meant admitting he was not the strongest. There is one thing you don't play with and that's a Saiyans pride.

"Fine!" he responded angry. He climbed the steps to the chamber and then she was closing the door. He was only a bit worried about it.

"Be prepared!" she screamed. "It kicks like a mule!"

And then the lights turned red, the sirens blasted the speakers. And suddenly the gravity pushed him to the ground. He was not prepared. But stayed standing none the less.

"Grrrrr" he grunted. "What the fuck is this?!"

"Oh my gosh!, its working this time!"

After what it seemed a long time, he began to move with difficulty. Then the machine stopped humming and everything come back to normal. He stepped down from the capsule.

"What is this thing?" he asked thrilled.

"Well basically just a gravity generator. But I am investigating the effect on Saiyan musculature and force by training on higher levels"

"What?" he asked confused and with narrow eyes.

"Its for training the troops. If we could summit soldiers to a greater training their power levels in theory would improve faster than normal training. Its all really basic. But I was just thinking about it as method and then it just makes sense!, I hear once that Vegetasei had a higher gravity by 2 points. Its not much compared to earth. But we noticed that soldiers loosed mass and force the more time they expend on earth. So it's just the same but in reverse"

"Yes I…gather…the concept…." He said defensive.

"You know, you are really one of the strongest. The last Saiyan that went up there die a rather pitiful and painful dead…"

"You killed one of your own empire" he exclaimed surprised and angry.

"It was an accident! Besides, the whole room exploded. He was very mangled and it wasn't anyone's fault, It was proved. But did not do better than you by a long shot."

He shuddered discreetly, how come a female human was capable of killing one of his soldiers.

"Anyway, I'm Bulma Briefs" she said with a big smile.

"Im…Vegeta…." He said confused. This woman confused him. She talked fast and stupidly.

"Oh like the King, great name to have in those thorny times" she commented aloof.

"It's a common name in Vegetasei…." He explained. "It's a blessing to be named like the king…"

"Ohh you are one of those, the whole, King and Planet…." She said extending her hand. "You must be really new to earth"

"What do you mean?" he said while shaking her hand.

"Well soldiers stationed here aren't as tight assed"

"Excuse me!"

She sniggered. "Come on, it's almost lunch time. Ill introduce you to my friends"

"I don't think I should…."

"Oh there's no need to feel so alienated. You'll be working here, it's only normal you make some friends. And I know what they tell soldiers about not making friends with earthlings before coming here. But really, every Saiyan here has an earth friend and more…"

"Working here?" he asked confused.

"Yes, they send you to work as tester" she said confused. "You were, right?, as punishment for something you did"

"Oh yes, yes I was…., I talked back to a superior…"

"They are getting stricter…" she mentioned casually. "The war must not be going as well as it seems…."

"That's what the troops said?" he asked interested while following the earth woman down the corridors.

She looked behind him before saying. "There's rumors…that the king is losing the battle on Carmon 3"

"And you hear much of this rumors?"

"We do get more news of the battle front than most ports." She signaled to a common lunch room. "This is the cafeteria, most workers eat here…"

"Yes its very…..cozy…" he responded. He was a prince after all. Common rooms where for lower class soldiers, slaves and workers.

"Look there is my friend Kakarot"

"Bulma!" exclaimed the Saiyan with a smile. "What took you so long!, You missed the Prince's visit!"

"Oh man!, I totally forgot that was today!" she exclaimed.

"How come you forget such important visit?" asked Vegeta surprised. "It's the royal family!"

"Yes well. It's the first time they came to the last frontier" she said with sarcasms.

"They are positioned at the center of the empire, as they are central keys to the royal structure and formality of the empire" he said angry.

"Ohh you just landed here…" commented the Saiyan named Kakarot. "Truth be told. We don't give a flying fuck about the prince's"

"They are grounded…" sing songned Bulma.

"They are certainly not grounded!" he exclaimed. "They are excepted because of his royal duties to the crown."

"Naaah" said Kakarot. "They just are afraid that if they get killed there won't be a royal family anymore, I heard that Prince Vegeta is a homosexual who can't produce heirs because his royal seed is so bent he kills literally any child he has…"

Blind fury make him take Kakarot by the throat. "Take that back!"

"Ohh shit….sorry!" exclaimed Kakarot while suffocating. "You….really are a nationalist"

"Hey hot shot!" exclaimed Bulma. "Let the kid down. I know we are very disrespectful. But that's the way most soldiers talk nowadays!"

A heavily pregnant female saiyan took him by the arm. "Let him be… brother, if you don't like what you hear, transfer back to Vegetasei, where no war is claiming the lives of our brethren, the enemy is 30 clicks away not here in this table"

He noticed that most Saiyans in the room saw the scene and most where against him. He looked at everyone. He wanted to shout that all were arrested and sentenced to death because of treason. But he reasoned that maybe that was not the solution to the problem.

If the people had such a bad opinion of the royal family, it was because they let this fame be know. Tarble would think about something for the morale of the troops. There had to be something.

He let Kakarot down.

"I'm sorry, really, I shouldn't be so rude, and you are just arriving here…" said Kakarot

"Is that the reason no one of you is wearing mourning for the….princeling?"

"We just sort of give up on that…" said Bulma "We have our own mourning to do, not because some death Vegetto"

"I see…." He said calm.

After that everything went back to normal to them. He just sort of stayed there quiet and aware of everyone. Finally they finished lunch, and went back to the lab, where Bulma performed some more test with the gravity generator. When was time to go back to the castle. He felt weird and out of sorts.

Tarble was waiting for him to dinner and talk, talk, talk, because that's what Tarble did all the time. But he just didn't feel up to it.

He went to bed frowning.


	3. The Empire where the sun never sets

Chapter Two: The Empire where the sun never sets.

The next morning Prince Vegeta felt intrigued by everything that seemed to be happening right under the nose of his father. For the first time he wanted to know more about the empire and the inner workings of it. He was not very serious about ruling before, but he was destined to do it anyway. The sooner he learned about it, the better.

Maybe this was a valuable lesson to be learned the hard way. With the people and not with what the court or other elites thought.

He exercised in the castle gym and then he clothed himself in blue suit. It was a standard one like the one he wore yesterday. He was not a big fan of his royal clothes. They were meant to impress the people and not to fight, so they were rather useless. So he dressed in simple clothes.

At breakfast he encountered Tarble. "Listen brother….Yesterday I found something that catch my interest, I may expend the day engaging in it"

"Oh you found the whores…." Said Tarble calmed.

"No is not the fucking whores!" he exclaimed with a blush. "I do have other interest besides that"

"Oh so you found the Ring…."

"Its not the fighting Ring either…"

"Then it must be the hunting…." Said Tarble with a smile. "I heard the hunting in this planet is amazing. They got this things called Dina-saourus and that you can eat it raw or cocked"

"No Tarble, is not any of my usual interest...its something to do with politics and stuff…"

"Oh?" asked his brother with a surprised smile. "You never care about that…."

"Well things change. We are just 30 clicks from the battle front, we must keep serious about it…"

"Yes, I agree…but why the sudden change?"

"I saw something yesterday…"

"And?"

"I'm on to something. I'll tell you when I have enough information about it"

"Fine, have a nice day brother. I'll be expending my time with the council of this planet"

+2+

Vegeta found himself in front of the door of Lab 23. He wanted to have ears in a common place, but not too common of course. He wasn't about to engage with low class soldiers all day. This a least would keep him informed of the gossip. And he was actually very interested in the gravity generator. He guessed he could come to train and still have an ear on things. After dismissing the real tester, he assumed the role of the soldier.

"Oh Vegeta, it's you…do come in" said Bulma opening the door. "Saw you on the camera"

She had his long hair in a ponytail. A dirty lab coat and a mug of something that smelled tasty.

"What's that smell?"

"This is coffee, it's made from the grain of a plant. It's very tasty. Let me fix you a cup"

"hmn.."

"I'm really sorry about yesterday Vegeta. I was thinking and even if we meant what we said, there's no need to be rude about it. You are just getting down from the ship that brought you. I imagine this is your first assignment off Vegetasei and we know how new soldiers are wired all patriotic and nationalist, ready to prove themselves far away from home. But the reality in the empire is very different, and you'll see soon enough" She said passing him a cup.

He took the offering as a peace one. "Maybe if there was someone who could show me….what the empire is really about?"

"Oh yeah, sure, I totally can do that for you!" she said with a smile. "As far as I know, Earth is a great place to be stationed all year round. We got beaches and rivers and snow in winter. Many Saiyans prefer to stay here"

"So they said…" he commented drinking the coffee slowly. "I still not see why is all that fuss over a dirt planet"

She laughed. "Well, women are really beautiful!" she posed for him.

"Yes, but I heard I can get in trouble with an earth woman"

"Once you got to taste earth pussy there's not going back…." She giggled

"That's so vulgar…" he said frowning.

"Hahaha, you are so proper, it's very easy to make fun of you. I think a like you. We would be great lab partners."

'Yeah about that…" he said distracted. "When will began with the training"

"Ohh what's the rush?" she said with a smile. "But okay, better if we begin. I already made great adjustments to the chamber, combined with a training regiment, well make you ten times stronger than you already are in less time of what simple soldiers are doing in the training camp, for that I already did statistics. Yours I will collect when you are in the machine"

"Sound like a good plan, woman…."

"Bulma!" she said. "You can call me Bulma"

"Are you usually this cozy with your lab partners?" he asked with a strange feeling in his gut.

"Only with the cute ones…" she smiled cockish

The gut feeling clenched.

+3+

"Zana, about the front…" asked Vegeta while he dined with his brother.

"Ah yes…" said Zana putting his silverware in the plate. "Well….things in Corma 3 are not going as well as predicted…."

"Is that so?, how come we didn't knew sooner in Vegetasei?"

"Well it's entirely because of the Kings orders. There is no need to cause alarm in the public just yet"

"But you know better…."

"I know just what about everyone knows, the king has make it a rule to keep secrets from the court."

"But there a rumors…"

"Yes your majesty…" Zana said with a frown. "But you should not be hearing those rumors"

"I don't think keeping secret it's a good plan, we could be preparing ourselves for the battle with better weapons and equipment if we knew what to expect"

"It's the king's orders…."

"Dad is such an idiot…." Exclaimed Tarble. "Those rumors could affect our society…"

"You know Tarble, I think it already has…" said Vegeta putting his hand on the wine. "Our soldiers don't have faith in the chain of command. They don't trust us with the war…."

"Dad thinks he can deal with it alone…" commented Tarble. "He's been doing it for a long while"

"If only he shared the burden with us…." Lamented Vegeta. "He's such an old fool…"

+4+

A week later he still found himself working with the earth female. He was not bored of it yet.

"It's the way they opened so many fronts…its very dumb…" Said Bulma taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Oh yeah?!" exclaimed Vegeta. "And you are sure to be wiser than most advisers and generals planning this war?"

"Of course I am, I'm a genius!"

"You are so full of yourself" he smiled. Actually he liked that about her. She wasn't afraid of speaking her mind.

Probably because she didn't know to whom she was speaking. He wondered how the truth could affect their….relationship. As a friend of course, he chastised himself.

"You know today is Friday…"

"Yes I noticed."

"Most people get to know the city tonight"

"Hmn…."

"Clubs and Pubs are open and the discos are pumping the best music this side of the universe"

"Yes it is what most planets do on a Friday night" he said distracted. He liked this new thing called cigarette. It was made very similar to the cigar they smoked on Vegetasei, but softer and sweeter.

He liked the concept of a "Ciggy break".

"We…..could….go to…..dance…." she said way too casually.

"Dance?" he asked. "I never dance, that's too dumb"

"Well then we can get drunk…."

"I can get drunk own my own place"

"Yes but that's lame"

"Not when you can have everything you want sent to you"

"Oh…" she said disappointed. "What are you, some type of politician junior making their big military career where mommy knows nothing can happen to you?, making sure you don't make a fool of yourself before the tabloids…"

His blood burned with shame and hate and he wanted to blast her to hell. He was a damn man and he was serving at best of his capabilities. Maybe if he weren't the prince he could be some general by now. A war hero!.

But she really nailed it. He was just some poor idiot conditioned by his mom to not go to war because his life was more precious than thousand men. All because none of his….fetus survived.

"Okay fine…" he said with a grunt. "You want me to take you out"

"Finally asshole, I thought I had to draw it for you…"

"Why do you want me to do that?" he asked confused.

"It's what adults do when they like each other…."

"You are making a lot of assumptions" he said with a smile

"Fine, then we can just be friends. But I still want to take you out. Show you how we have fun here, besides my friends are coming."

"That clown Kakarot" Murmured Vegeta. "He thinks he is so funny…"

"He will take his wife with us. Her father is taking care of the kid for them."

"How come he gets to reproduce?" he asked annoyed.

It was like a laugh to his face. Even a stupid third ass soldier was capable of procreating a kid. The most brainless idiot on the whole saiyan army.

"Well most baby boomers have a kid. Kakarot made three tours to the front in Gabba, between leaves he managed to impregnate his wife"

"I was not literally asking for the romantic story." He said angry.

Now Kakarot was also a veteran. Fuck him!.

"Look its six o'clock, you can go home and dress yourself. I recommend something stylish like Dererians dress like, you know the look?"

"Its what is…in…fashion…" he exclaimed like mouthing a bad word in front of his Granny "yes I know the look"

"Oh thanks god for universalization."

"Why do I have to dress like that?" he asked confused.

"To attract some females. Silly!"

"I thought we were going as…each others…intended"

She blushed. "Oh yes, totally, we can do that if you want"

"You confused me woman, I thought you wanted that!" he said angry.

"Yes I really like that!" she smiled. "Anyway, come to pick me up by eight"

"Fine…" he said relived.

For some reason the idea of finding some other female was exhausting to him. He went to the castle as any other day for the past week. But stopped to visit Tarble on the Kings office.

"Brother, I have noticed that you follow the reglamented working hours of earth…" said as salute his little brother.

"It's the times the gyms barracks is open…" he excused himself. "Tarble, I'm going out tonight"

"Out?!" he exclaimed scandalized. "You know we aren't permitted to roam the city by ourselves, not without our bodyguards, and if you haven't noticed we came here without them"

"Mother and Father aren't here to watch me. And you aren't going to talk about it with anyone"

"It's really necessary for you to go out?. We could make a party here. Invite some whores and concubines of Zana"

"I don't feel comfortable sharing women like that Tarble. Besides you are as virgin as my current wife"

Tarble blushed. "Yeah, I was thinking in changing that"

"You can come out with me…" he offered.

"Nah, I'll just stay here. I'm reading the months report about economy and production."

"Sounds fun!" he responded with a smile "All right I must go prepare"

"Vegeta…..wait…"

"What?"

"You meeting with someone?"

"Yes…" he said carefully. "Friends…"

"So soon?"

"You could make some too, only if you leaved this place for a few hours"

"Ah naw!, I get to date this beautiful report about agriculture"

Vegeta laughed.

+5+

He dressed in what the Dederians passed off as fashion these days in the Empire. A V-neck shirt with dress pants and a red belt where he curled his tail around. He didn't wear any jewelry because everything he owned was royal attire and could easily betray his secret identity. He took an earth jacket and shoes that Zana put in his wardrobe as a welcome gift. Something about earth handmade clothes.

He escaped the castle and went the short way flying until reaching the dorms part of the Capsule Corp building. Then he waited a few moments until Bulma emerged.

The gut feeling clenched the moment he sat eyes on her. She was wearing the female version of what the Dederians liked. Her blouse was like two loose fabrics making a vest with an open neck that let the contour of her breast show tantalizing but with a pinch in decorum it didn't really show anything.

Her skirt was tight and short above the knee and her heals were high, she looked much taller than him. Her hair was loose and shinny and extravagantly blue. He saw many beautiful kinds of women on his harem back home, Dederians, Tillders, Shabawas to name a few. But not a single one could compare to the beauty of this woman.

"Oh my, you look so dashing Vegeta" she said. "You look like you been here a long time"

"Yes a friend of mine had this jacket around, he didn't needed it anymore"

"How generous, its looks like an original Capuchi" she said admiring him. He blushed.

"What's a Capuchi?"

"It's an earth designer, very expensive, he must be very high ranking"

"Maybe he stole it…" he said defensive.

"Yeah maybe…" she said distracted while she looked around in her purse. "Well, I'm not forgetting anything and I have a hoover car in this capsule. But you probably don't like them yet, so we can get there flying"

"You guess right" he said taking hold of her waist and hoisting her bridal style.

He went flying in the direction she pointed and the more they approached the more they crossed paths with drunk Saiyans flying in every direction. Finally in the centric streets it was chaos. Cars and motorcycles packed the streets and various kinds of aliens walked laughing.

Hundreds of pubs and clubs lined the street and his lights illuminated the night. The music blasted from everywhere different types of rhythms. It was like the red district on Vegetasei, to which he wasn't a stranger to. But this was bigger and more diverse.

"Look!, it's right there!, The Rumba!"

The place was crowded and a line was formed at the entrance. Many alien species were there trying to please the security guards to let them in.

"And there's Kakarot!" she exclaimed happy waving her hand to her friends standing in front of the building. "Hi you guys!"

"Bulma!" saluted a brunet human. She was dressing in a tight black dress and high heels. Kakarot was dressed in black pants and shirt.

"Let me introduce you, this is Chichi, Gokus wife"

"But she's human.." he said confused. "It's no legal"

"Yes that's true, but we did a religious human ceremony" explained Kakarot. "It's symbolic"

"Why would any saiyan do that?" he asked frowning.

"Because I wanted to…" said Kakarot with a small smile.

"Why not a fellow saiyan?, you don't like your own women?"

"I did, but there's something about her" Kakarot took his woman hand and smiled bigger. He then looked back at Bulma. "Hey Bulma, guess who else is showing up tonight?"

"Oh boy, don't tell me Raditz in town" she said with a laugh. Kakarot nodded. She squealed.

"This is going to be a blast!" she exclaimed.

He frowned feeling put out.

"We should go inside" said Chichi. Everyone agreed and Bulma guided them straight to the door skipping line. To his surprise, the doorman let them in without trouble.

"What was that about?" he asked her while they took a table near the back. The music was so loud he had to shout.

"They know me everywhere, I'm kind of famous…."

"Why?, what did you do?"

"it's because who I am"

He looked at her suspicious. "You are just a woman…."

"Yes, but before the empire my father was the richest man on earth. He still is of course, the empire pays him very well. But I'm also much more than an heir. I'm also responsible for the M12 laser gun, it's very popular in the front"

"Weapons are for weaker races…." He complained annoyed. "True warriors fight with their powers"

"Yes but 40% of the Army is composed of those weaker races" She pointed out with a condescending smile. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Vegetasei…" he responded. "It's a very sheltered life…"

"So it seems!" she laughed.

"Don't worry!, I didn't knew very much before coming here" said Kakarot. "We should order" he pointed to the waiter coming their way.

Bulma ordered a bottle of something called Tequila.

"Its from the Southern states" she said. "its very strong, very similar to Saiyan Yuca, you will like it"

When the bottle was brought, she served a small amount in a little crystal cups for herself and Chichi but served a lot in a bigger cups for both saiyans in the table. Apparently humans couldn't hold their liquor.

He drank the first shot as instructed by them. He found he liked the taste, it was similar to Yuca, but let a warmer feeling down his throat.

"So tell me Vegeta, what did you do before coming here?"

"I was a palace guard…" he said vaguely.

"That explains a lot" said Kakarot.

"So I heard you served in Gabba" he addressed the younger Saiyan.

"Yes, I was there" Kakarot frowned. "Not a nice place"

"But you must feel proud, that battle was won by the Saiyan Army"

"Yeah, but at what cost?" asked Kakarot. "By the time we arrived there all the Gabbanite were dead..."

"Causality's are to be expected of this war" Vegeta exclaimed. "Gabba was not a very important planet in the first place"

"That's what the King says…" come the angry reply. "But the Gabbanites were true and valuable warriors, if we had come early they could've help us later on Corma 3"

"That's difficult to ratify, the Gabbanites required too much resources to restore their planet back to health"

"Guys…really, we come here to have fun, not to speculate about the war!" Said Bulma with a pout.

"Yeah, it's not nice talking about that now, It brings rather sad memories to me" commented Kakarot.

"My dear, it's all behind you now…" said the other female, Chichi. She took his mates hand and kissed it rather sweetly.

"What we should talk about then?" asked Vegeta annoyed.

"About ourselves" she said with a smile. "Tell me Vegeta, are you married?"

He blushed. "What?!, No…of course no…" He didn't know why he felt compelled to lie to this woman about that. "Are you?!"

"I was…" she said with a sad smile. "He died in the battle of Teyu 4"

"Another great victory to the Saiyan Empire" he said with a smile.

She looked hurt before exclaiming. "Yeah, not for me thought…"

"Ah yeah…." He mumbled flushing again. "Sorry about that….what I meant…"

"Don't worry!" she said quickly. "It was a long time ago. So, how old are you?"

"29" he said

"I'm 27"

"Did you birth him any children?" he felt compelled to ask her.

"No, we were waiting for a better time"

"I see" he looked at Kakarot. "You two have a child together right?"

"Yes" said Chichi with a beaming smile "his name is Gohan, he is five years old!"

"What are you planning on doing once you return to Vegetasei?" he asked really curious.

"Oh man!" exclaimed Kakarot with a smile. "I'm not returning there!"

"What?" he asked confused. "Don't you want to see your family?"

"I could go to visit them, but really I like it in here so much, that I rather not leave the planet"

What the fuck was about earth that everybody liked so much?, he thought desperate. Yes the women looked really hot and probably were great fucks. But this fascination to earth he couldn't understand yet.

They took another shot together and then redirection the talk about work. People he didn't know yet and things he didn't care about.

Kakarot was a guard in Capsule Corp, his woman was a cook in the palace. They talked about their child too for twenty whole minutes.

"He is so strong and smart for his age, I bet he could be a great soldier, but he can't have a career in thet Saiyan Army, so maybe studying in earth and work in with Bulma when he is older" Kakarot said

"Of course, there's always a place in Capsule Corp for a child as smart as him" said Bulma. "You should met him Vegeta."

"I don't care about kids…" he said with distaste. "I don't like them"

"Don't you want to have any?" Bulma asked.

He frowned.

Did he?.

At this point he felt like he didn't or couldn't for the matter. He didn't have to answer anyway because that was the point another Saiyan approached them and sat with a big laugh.

"Raditz!" exclaimed Bulma with a smile.

"This is my brother Raditz!" exclaimed Kakarot with obvious pride. "This is Vegeta, the new tester"

"How you doing dear fellows!" exclaimed the long haired saiyan. He looked at Vegeta with a strange expression. "Do I know you?!"

"No" he answered quickly.

"You seem familiar!..."

"No, I'm new around here"

"Yes but I have a feeling I have seen you before…."

"No, no, It can't be" he said. "Maybe I resemble someone"

Raditz squint his eyes at him. "I guess" he let go finally. "How you doing everybody?"

"Fine!" said Chichi.

"I was already missing you!" said his brother. "I was worried, the last time I hear from you, you were about to land in Corma 3!"

"Oh man!" exclaimed the big saiyan, he took a glass, poured himself a shot and said. "I barely left that place alive!"

"Is that bad?!" asked Bulma.

"It's a bloody slaughter" assured Raditz gulping his drink. "I tell you, if we lose Corma 3, everything here is going to go south pretty fast!"

"Oh fuck" said Kakarot preoccupied.

"But of course, don't tell anyone, we were ordered not to discuss this openly, I'm only telling you because you are family, all of you…, maybe it's time you rethink about moving to Omega, things there should be pretty safe for a while"

Vegetas blood began to boil in his veins.

"What exactly do you know about Corma 3?" he asked forceful.

"Well, we recently lost the east continent of the planet, and the air space is full of ships lading enemy troops like crazy. Also the fight in space is a mess, we can barely land our cargo ships."

"Did they manage to land the Capsules with the prototype of the gran cannon?" asked Bulma.

"Yes we did.., its all over our territory now… thanks to Vagnar" responded Raditz taking another shot of Tequila.

"What news there is about my….I mean the King?" asked Vegeta

Raditz looked at him again with interest. "Well he's safe as far we know, I'm just a transporter, I don't know much about the high ranks."

"Thanks Vagnar your mission was successful" said Kakarot. "Cheers"

"Long live the king!" exclaimed Vegeta. His heart and blood singing with nationalism and pride and adrenaline and the glory of the Saiyan Army, to which he hoped he could embark.

"Long live the king" they all chorused.

"And Long live his sons, prince Vegeta y prince Tarble!" he culminated because it was the traditional toast.

They all began to chuckle. "Long live those cowards!" said Raditz with mirth.

"What?!, NO!" he exclaimed angered.

"Oh fuck yes!" said Kakarot. "Those cowards should expend one day in Corma 3 and be returned the next in a body bag!"

He was about to pounce on him with all his force. But he felt a small hand over his, all his fury suddenly dissipated. He felt weird. He looked at the woman, she was smiling with a small apologetic smile.

He took the shot in silence. And felt himself disappointed.

"We should dance…" she said.

"I don't dance…" he responded sour.

"I totally can" interrupted Raditz with interest. "I don't have a problem with it, you know, as I have told you many times before. Maybe even dancing on a bed"

"Back off asshole!" he said his anger returning tenfold. "She's with me"

"What?" Raditz asked confused looking at the woman. Who flushed red. "You said you don't date!"

"I don't..!" she defended herself. "Usually…"

"I see, you like this whinny thing"

"How the fuck did you call me?" asked Vegeta standing from his seat.

"Angry litter fucker you found yourself Bulma!"

"Oh calm the fuck up you two!" said Chichi. "She likes another person, grow up Raditz"

"Yeah, yeah" he said with a smile. "Apologies my friend. Women are my weakness, specially the pretty ones"

He wanted the brothers send to the gallows and executed. But he reasoned that they were more important for the war effort or whatever. He took Bulmas hand.

"Lets dance after all.." he said.

She gave him a mega smile and quickly followed him to the dance floor. He felt awkward standing there not knowing exactly what to do because this was Earth music. But she didn't mind and took his hands and began to move. He copied what other males were doing and slowly found himself dancing salsa.

To his surprise, he expend the night dancing and drinking with her. All his attention on her, all toughs of the war forgotten, he didn't even care about the brothers rude remarks about the empire. And when they got out of the club, the sunrise was already forming.


	4. Lost in translation

Chapter three: Lost in Translation.

He felt slightly drunk as he approached Capsule Corp with the woman in his arms. The sun was bright and annoying in the horizon.

"Tell me Bulma…" he asked quietly. "Do you hate the Empire?"

"I don't hate it…" she said with a sigh. "At first we didn't like it, the saiyan army fought against the earth army and we lost. We weren't very happy at first…."

He frowned.

"But then, when they didn't take civilian causality's and brought technology like Regent tanks and Vaccines to sickness we couldn't cure yet…..we realized it wasn't so bad. The saiyans just wanted help and cooperation in a bigger effort to fight against the real baddies. And eventually other races told us how bad were the things in the universe. We just assumed our fate and consider ourselves protected for our own good…"

"Yes but you are slaves anyway…"

"You aren't as bad as it could be. Besides even if we don't get many laws in our favor, we can still thrive and progress in our own society and the empire"

"What do you mean?"

"It's like Saiyans that don't live in Vegetasei and all the other races in the empire, are actually the empire itself. Vegetasei it's just a faraway planet where bigots and elites live thinking they are the center of society. When it's actually everything that happens outside…"

"And you want to change all that?" he asked curious.

"I don't really care, I can't change anything"

"Yes, but what if you could?"

"That's rather sweet of you…." She said with a smile. "Asking little old me"

His gut clenched, because it was the first time he cared about the opinion of woman. Then he frowned because, really what was the point in asking a stupid little human.

"You are right, I don't give a damn about your opinion"

She giggled, then her hand began to touch his chin caressing softly.

"You take a lot of pride in being a saiyan from Vegetasei"

"Is everything I ever learned" he responded with a sigh.

"I can see that. Especially if you worked so close to the royal family, tell me, did you ever meet them?"

"Yes I have" he said with a soft smile.

"How are they like?"

"Like any normal family I guess…." He frowned.

"But they aren't…" she said calm. "They have the fate of a whole lot of people in their hands"

"Maybe they haven't noticed it yet. But that doesn't make them bad people"

"Ignorance is not an excuse" she said.

"Yeah…." He sighed.

"What about your family?" she asked smiling again.

"I have an annoying little brother" he commented. "He likes politics a little too much. And my father is a very high ranking general. I never saw him growing up. Just a screen that yelled a lot of commands. And my mother, she's an important politician too. She orders me around too."

"Sounds like busy people." She commented.

"Yeah…" he said distracted because the Capsule Corp building was just under them. He landed quietly in the yard. The sun was already up and the heat was beginning too. He felt hot inside his jacket. His hands went around her waist in a loose hug.

"Thanks Vegeta, I had a lot of fun last night" she murmured.

He felt the air stuck in his lungs, his gut felt tight, his hands wanted to press her to him. He felt nervous and he didn't know why.

"I…" he began to say, because he felt like he needed to fill the silence somehow.

She closed the distance very slowly and kissed him softly on the lips.

"See you…"

"I…yes…" he said looking at her beautiful blue eyes.

Then she escaped his hug and went inside the building without looking back.

+1+

When he arrived at the castle, he felt too wired to sleep. He went to the gym to practice some moves. That's how Tarble found him.

"Brother, you can possibly be okay to be practicing now, I noticed you didn't sleep here"

"I'm fine" he responded angry.

He felt furious, that woman was making a fool of him. He didn't like it.

"You didn't have fun last night?"

"It was okay…" he responded.

"Its not like you to be in this mood after a good night of drinking and fucking around with the ladies…"

"There was not fucking…" he lamented.

"Now I am worried…" said Tarble

He sighed. "I had fun, not just my usual kind of fun…"

"What?, there was not drunk frenzy of sex?"

Vegeta snorted. "This place is not like back home"

"Yeah I can see that, but I just can't figure out what is happening to you"

"It's nothing Tarble, maybe just the horrible truth"

"What truth?"

"That we are basically useless to this empire…"

"I see…" said Tarble nodding. "I know perfectly well what you mean…"

"You do?" he asked surprised.

"Yes I feel like that all the time, besides I have been reviewing everything Dad has done in the last few months. The empire is a mess"

Vegeta stopped moving to look at his brother. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure, I mean we could come out with a plan to make things better. After all who's going to stop us here?, Dad is at the front, he can't leave there. Mom is back home, she can't leave either. But us, we can move freely in the empire, make it work, make it better…."

"All right brother…." Said Vegeta with a smile and wondered what the woman would think if she knew.

+2+

"Bulma!" squealed Bunny Briefs. "You have to tell me about your date!"

"Lemme sleep" mumbled Bulma to his pillow. "I was out the whole night…"

Her mother squealed again. "Did you sleep with him?"

Bulma opened her eyes wide. "MUM!"

"What?!"

"It's not like that…" she murmured with a blush.

"It's been a long while since you had a date Bulma, maybe it would be good for you to let some stress go with a good shag!, besides I hear saiyan males are amazing"

"Who says that?" she asked with a laugh.

"My dear friend Loreta, she found herself one fine saiyan gentleman"

"Ohh did she now?" said Bulma sitting on her bed, she as up anyway. "Doesn't she have like your same age?"

Her mother frowned. "A lady of my age can still have fun sometimes. "

"Oh no, I don't want to know what kind of fun do my parents have" she said frowning. "My date went alright, we danced a lot even if he doesn't like it much, we drank a lot, we laughed, well I did anyway…"

"Your mystery Saiyan is very serious isn't it?"

"I get the feeling he didn't get a normal childhood, he seems very stressed about the war, but I understand most saiyans want to get action in the front, and they feel like that if they are stationed so close to it and they can't go"

"You think he would go soon?" asked her mother with a sad expression.

"I don't know…" she said frowning. "I know is too soon, but I don't want him to go… I got a feeling about him"

"Maybe he won't go…." Said her mother with hope.

"All saiyans make at least three trips to the front before being stationed permanently. And he was appointed a tester because of indiscipline, they surely would sent him sooner or later…."

"You really like him, don't you?" asked her mother.

"Yes" she said with a content smile.

+3+

"Long live the King" saluted the brothers to the screen in the throne room.

"My sons!" said the King with a smile. He looked weary and tired, he had shadows under his eyes.

"How are you father?" asked Tarble.

"I bear the scars of this troubled times…"

"Yeah…." Said the little brother. "About that…."

"Is there a motive for this call?" asked the king suspicious.

"Yes as matter of fact, you see father. I'm a little worried about the shortage of supplies send to Corma 3 in the last shipment."

"Why is that Tarble?"

Vegeta keep quiet even if he wanted to laugh. His brother had balls of steel.

"Well, if this campaign is to take longer than six months, winter will fall in this planet. And planet Warpa will have to take all the demand in vegetables, I'm not so sure they can take that much demand themselves"

"I see…." Said the king. "Then it's time to ration. Order that civilians will have to decrease their consumption and make sure to store that in capsules."

"Dad!" screamed Tarble. "We can't do that to civilians!"

"Yes we can and we will" said the King.

"No we can't" said Tarble stubborn.

"Tell me Tarble, why do you care about civilians?"

"Well they are our people! We take care of them"

"What's the difference between a Civilian and a Citizen?"

Vegeta frowned and thought about it carefully, then he said. "Civilians are all conquered races"

"Yes Vegeta" said his father. "Go on"

"Only saiyans can be Citizens"

"Yes" said the King. "Because they are our true people, they live, they breathe and fight for the Empire"

"Civilians can join the army!" exclaimed Tarble. "Why can't they be considered part of the empire?, you want to make them suffer because of bad economy, they fight, they work for us! We should protect them"

"Listen son, I have bigger problems now than worrying about civilians. They serve a purpose, and that purpose is to serve us, we let them live so they can do their jobs and be useful"

"But!"

"Dear boy, you have your mother's silver tongue" commented the king with a smile. "No buts, do as I say!"

"BUT that!, doesn't solve the problem with the economy" said Tarble.

"Ah yes, about that. If you are so worried, we can solve it long term with the help of the habitants of planet Tech-Tech. They are experts in farming matters, and they do supply the other half of the army. It's a shame we can get food to the front from that planet as fast as we need. Ill order that an expert be sent to earth to make some kind of plan to produce even in winter times what we need"

Tarble blushed with anger. "That does not solve anything still, we are walking a fine line here"

"Tarble, it will be done as I say, or you can go back to Vegetasei."

"Fine"

"What about you Vegeta. What news do you have?"

Vegeta said aloof "Same old….I get into fights, I fuck with whores, I do sports hunts"

"Ah yes…I see…" said the King nodding. "Well enjoy your vacation. I hear your wife misses you, take your time to rest your precious seed son, you will need it when you go back"

"I don't miss her at all, I hope she dies while sleeping…" he spat with anger.

"If this is all, its time I go back to my duties, we will keep in touch" said the King "Glory to the Empire!"

The screen went black then retracted to the celling and the brothers stood up from the floor.

"Why did you lie to him?" asked Tarble surprised.

"I don't want him to suspect me"

"Why?, What are you doing?, Is it something wrong?"

"Its nothing really…" he said defensive. "I'm just learning my own way…"

"Oh"

+4+

"Hi Vegeta!" said Bulma with a smile.

He frowned, because today she was wearing makeup and dress under the lab coat.

"Is there a problem?" he asked suspicious

"What?, why?" she asked surprised.

"You are all…" he moved his hand in circles. "Well….you know…."

"No actually, I don't…"

He blushed. What was this woman doing to him?

"You look….very attractive today" he said slowly.

She beamed. "Thank you…"

"Is there a reason to that?" he asked frowning. "Are you meeting with someone?"

"Well it depends…."

"About what?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"What?" he asked confused. "You are asking me out?"

She laughed. "Yes I am…"

"Aren't you a little forwards?!" he asked nervous. "How many saiyans have you dated this way?"

"None" she said serious. "I haven't dated anyone since…Yamcha…"

"Ahh…" he said. "Your…husband…"

She nodded. "Yeah….I mourn him a long time.."

"Okay…" he said with a strangled voice. "What are we doing tonight?"

"I thought dinner will be great…"

"Is this a formal thing?, should I go change?"

"No, no, you'll be fine as you are today"

"Are you sure?, you look …."

"I just wanted you to notice me…"

It fucking bloody worked. He wanted to scream. She always looked good, and specially the other day in Dederian fashion. But today she was looking cute in that floral dress. He wanted to hug her and smell her.

He walked stiff and robotic to the machine and began todays training feeling weird. But eventually he relaxed into his katas and moves and quickly let his mind rest about the subject. By the time he finished training he had forgotten about the woman until he saw her again.

"You ready?" she asked casually

"Yeah…I just need a towel…"

"Here" she said passing him one and a bottle of water.

"Are you sure you don't want me to change?" he asked. She was making him very self-conscious

"You are totally fine, we are going to grab a burger and chips"

"What is that?" he asked

"The best food ever invented besides pizza"

"Is it good enough to make me want to stay in earth forever?" he joked.

"Oh fuck yes…" she smiled. "Come on"

They walked out of Capsule Corp and she took his hand.

"What are you doing?!" he asked alarmed.

"I'm holding your hand…" she said with a smile.

"What?, you can't walk on your own?"

"I could yes…but it feels good this way"

He looked at her hand in puzzlement. Then he looked at other people walking down the streets, a female Saiyan walked in the other direction with a human holding hands. Other kinds of couples where doing it too.

"Why?" he asked again. "What does it mean?"

"It means we are together…."

"Why can't humans walk own their own, are you afraid someone is going to steal you?, I thought that only happened in Planet Togo!"

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. I think it's barbaric to steal women and treat them as an object. Women shouldn't be afraid of walking by themselves. The Empire should make a law to prohibit it in Togo"

"That would make us hypocrites, Saiyans are allowed to take concubines and form harems"

"Yes but only if you can afford it, I mean is still wrong to own women like that, but at least they take care of them and have laws that look after them."

"Yes they get health care" he said frowning. "It's Saiyan Law to look after your property"

"Not in Togo, they steal even married women and rape them then kill them"

"Are you saying you'd better off as a Saiyan Concubine than a married woman in Togo?"

"No way!, I'm better being a free woman in earth…"

"Then why do you want me to claim you by walking holding hands?" he asked really confused.

"It's not a claim" she said smiling. "It means we like each other and aren't afraid of showing it"

"It's a human thing…" he said. "Why would be I ashamed of what other think of me?"

"Well some Saiyans don't like it, especially if they are fresh from the ship"

"Yes because it's silly to walk around attached to someone" he responded.

"It also means you like someone from a lesser position" she said calm, but really she was nervous. She didn't know how he was going to take it. "Someone that is willing to marry a human"

He stopped walking. "It's not legal" he said very serious.

"It's symbolic. Many saiyans do it to show the Empire that they want the law changed"

"It's stupid" he said frowning. "Why would they tied themselves to humans if they are returning to Vegetasei to be married to strong free saiyan women"

"Oh…" she said disappointed. She let her hand fall away from him. He looked at her frowning. "So that's what you are planning on doing?" she said casually and keep walking with a small gap between them. He followed confused.

Somehow her expression made his chest hurt and his gut clench.

"I'm not planning on marring soon" he said. "With no saiyan or human"

"That's okay" she said with a sad smile.

"I don't want to be married to someone just because of some political problem, I don't want to be forced to do that" internally he was feeling cornered to tell the truth about how he felt about his marriages. He just wanted to be free.

"I understand" Her voice was indifferent.

"What about you?, you want to marry just to make an statement?" he was getting angry.

"Of course not. I just want someone like Kakarot."

"What?" he shouted. "He's the lowest class"

"I don't care about that, what I meant is that I want to marry someone that is so in love and is willing going against the custom of his own planet"

"Why do you want to marry a saiyan? What could you possibly gain of that?"

"Nothing" she said with a genuine smile. "I want to marry because of love, I don't really care what race he is"

"Then what's the reason to bring this topic up with me?"

"Well truth be told, I do want to get married again. I just want what my friend Chichi has. I want someone that loves me back and cares about me. I'm just getting old, I can't afford to lost my youth anymore, and am looking for that man now"

"That very vain" he exclaimed. "And very forwards, we just meet a week ago"

"I had a feeling okay?" she said annoyed. "I got carried away because I'm looking for the perfect man"

"And you thought I was?" he asked surprised.

She blushed all the way to her ears. "I just got a hunch about you"

"um" he murmured feeling something weird.

"Besides, we are at war, many soldiers marry before going to the front, it's kind of normal here"

"Yeah it seems everyone is in heat" he said frowning. "What's the damn rush?"

"You are right" she conceded. "I'm an idiot, I shouldn't force things. I'm going to meet my future husband when the right time comes"

Vegeta felt his chest hurt again.

"Well, I'm not marrying you" he said despise his gut telling him otherwise. "But we can have fun in the meantime" He took her hand firmly in his.

She laughed. "Yes we can, but I'm leaving you the minute I meet my perfect husband"

That make him feel anger and confusion. But he reasoned that he was not that man. "Deal" he said. Even if he wasn't convinced.

+5+

"You take it like this with your hands and eat it" she said demonstrating with her own food.

He looked at the thing in the plate. It was what she called a hamburger. Two buns with meat and lettuce in between.

"What's the yellow thing?" he asked.

"Its cheese" she said. "Something that came from a cow"

"What is a cow?" he frowned.

"Just eat the damn thing" she exclaimed with a laugh.

He carefully took the thing from the plate and bite it. As he chewed his eyes opened like saucers. After he took another bite and then another.

"Oh you loved it!" she exclaimed excited.

He finished quickly. "I want another!"

They were seated in an open park and a man was making burgers in a colorful stand.

"Otra por favor!" she shouted to the man, the man smiled and nodded.

"What?" he looked at her.

"That man does not speak Saiyago" she said.

"But it's the standard in the empire" he said intrigued. It was the first time he saw an Earthling speak in their tongues.

"Yeah but many people can speak it yet" she said smiling "Specially older people don't speak Sayaigo"

"But you don't have any problems with it"

"I was in high school when I learned it, I speak many languages"

"Ah yes, you are a genius" he affirmed with a smile. "Clever little thing"

"I'm not a thing!" she squealed. "I'm a free woman"

"Yeah, yeah" he said with a smirk. "What about your father?, He can speak it too"

"Also a genius" she smiled. Then frowned at him. "Have you meet my father?"

"Ah.." he said feeling busted. "Yeah, I saw him walk once in the corridor, he was speaking Saiyago"

"How did you know he was my father?"

"Are you kidding me?, you look a lot like him"

She chuckled. "Yes I do"

"You are your fathers little copy" he teased. "Following daddy's shoes"

"I can't help it!" she exclaimed smiling. "I got daddy's brains, my sister got my mother's good looks…"

"Ohh so there is a hotter sister around" he exclaimed playfully.

She gave him a shove. "Stop you idiot"

"I think I want to meet this little sister"

"Older sister" Bulma declared. "She's hot, but not as hot as me"

"When can I meet her?"

"You won't because she lives in Omega, she married a soldier and when he was stationed there, she went with him"

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Tights, and joking aside, she's also a genius"

"Of course she is…" said Vegeta sarcastic. "Your dad's genes must be very powerful"

"I'm not that ugly, right?" she blurted.

"No, you look fine" he said with a small smile.

"Aqui esta su hamburguesa" said the man putting the plate in front of them and interrupting them.

"Muchas gracias" said Bulma. She took the burger and pass it to him. "Please enjoy your dinner"

His smile grow, she was blushing again. The sun set in the horizon and the streets lights come to life above them.

They finished eating in a comfortable silence. They washed the burger and chips with soda.

"Very tasty indeed. But I'm still not staying in earth" he commented after she paid and began walking back In the direction of Capsule Corp.

"Fair enough…" she said with a smile. "In my defense, you still haven't eaten earth pussy"

"Hey! I'm keen to do it…" He said. "But we haven't been alone"

"Who's being too forwards now!" she exclaimed with a big smile. "Who said it has to be my pussy?"

"We don't have to get married to fuck" he said smirking.

"Are you always this romantic?" she asked pushing him.

"You want romance, I can do that" he said eager. "Whatever it takes to take your panties off"

"Asshole!" she screamed. "Fuck you"

"Oh come on!" he said. "I've heard earthlings are good in bed"

"Let's take things slowly" she said with reason.

He stopped walking, took her by her shoulders and pressed her against a nearly tree. Quickly he kissed her with passion. He realized he wanted to do that since the beginning of the day. She responded eagerly putting her hands around his neck. His insides twisted with wanton hunger.

But for some strange reason his heart clenched with the lust. His tail uncurled and traveled slowly around her leg under the seam of her floral dress. She moaned right into his mouth. Her lips trembling.

He wanted more but at the same time, he wanted to kiss her all night long. She tasted amazing, like the purest and clearest water, but also he could taste something about her, something sweet and unique. He used his hands to press her against him. The sensation was intense, he only felt this alive in combat, but this was different in so many ways. Sex before was good, but this woman was driving him nuts with just a kiss.

Suddenly he realized he wanted to be romantic with her. That was a sobering thought.


	5. Earthling Fever

Chapter Four: Earthling Fever.

He was so into the kiss even if he was so fucking afraid of his own thoughts, only low classes believed in things like love and fate. Royals married because of convenience and practicality. Love was something that came many years later in life after sharing a career together or the throne like his parents.

He was not expected to fall in love with anyone at such young age. And not with someone from other race. This was wrong on so many levels but he couldn't stop.

Meanwhile Bulma felt the tail that was slowly making his way up her leg, it was soft and feathery, and many erotic thoughts crossed her mind. Until she saw they weren't alone anymore.

"Vegeta" she whimpered while pushing him to stop the kiss.

"Uhm" he grunted making his way to her neck.

"Well….well…well…" said a voice behind them. Vegeta instantly stopped what he was doing and turned around.

"What do you want?" he snapped to the two saiyans in front of them.

"That's the way to talk to a superior?, Soldier?" asked the tall one. He looked to the symbol on the armor and yes he was a third class captain.

He frowned because it was the first time a lower class talked to him that way.

"You have permission to roam about the city with a lady this late in a work week?"

"My shift ended at six" he felt humiliated.

"Are you staying in the barracks?"

"Yes…" he said with anger.

"Well you know there is a curfew for you soldier. Show me your Id"

"Oh officer I'm sure you could let him slip this time. He's fresh on the planet he has yet to understand the rules. Besides it kind of was my fault" Bulma said blushing.

"I won't repeat myself" said the Captain. The other saiyan sniggered. "Show me your Id"

"I don't have it with me…" he said lamely.

"How many more rules are you breaking tonight Soldier?" asked the Captain with a smirk. "Save us the trouble and we can make this quick"

"I'm sure we can solve it Captain, let's just escort the lady back at his place" said Vegeta

"We aren't nannies" said the other saiyan.

"Yes but this is Bulma Brief, top scientist at Capsule Corp" He said ashamed.

The Captain whistle. "You sure aim high!, okay miss Brief show us your id"

"Sure, sure" she said picking her wallet and showing a green chip, the saiyan used his scouter to check it.

"All right miss, we'll take you home"

"What about my friend?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Well deal with him" said the Captain with a firm voice that didn't accepted any more discussion. "Hurry up"

Vegeta took her in his arms and began to fly in the direction of Capsule Corp. The other two saiyans followed.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, I didn't realize it was getting so late. I totally forgot about the barracks curfew during the week"

"Its ok…" he said frowning.

"I got you in trouble"

"I'm not in real trouble Bulma" he smiled tiredly.

"They'll beat you for sure"

"Then I will gladly take the punishment"

She blushed.

"I should be offended, after all I'm getting stronger than them" he said with a smirk.

"Damn you, it's no joke"

"I assure you, I going to be totally fine tomorrow, don't worry anymore"

They landed in front of the building.

"I'm really sorry Vegeta, if I don't see you tomorrow please send me an email ok?"

"I'll be there as any other day"

She kissed him briefly on the lips and then she hurried inside looking behind herself worriedly. He sighed tiredly and looked at the other two.

"I lied" he said with a frown, "I do have an Id"

His chip was made of gold like a medallion and he carried it like a dog tag he took out of his blue suit. The soldiers frowned.

"Where did you get that?, only Royals have it"

"Use your bloody logic idiot" he said annoyed.

Realization dawned in the eyes of the two soldiers, who fell to their knees immediately.

"I thought you looked like the prince, but I had no idea you're Majesty" said the Captain. "After all, why the prince would be walking in a public park with a human at this hour"

"Why Indeed" said Vegeta tucking back his Id. "don't say anything of this to anyone, understood?"

"Yes sire, I'm really sorry sire, we were just doing our duty, scanning the park for trouble makers"

"Its fine, keep doing it" he said before he make his way back to the Castle.

+2+

He was passing by the office when Tarble saw him and called him to enter.

"What?" he asked harshly.

"You didn't come home to dine with me…" said Tarble with his usual sentimentality. Sometimes Vegeta thought his brother was more than just physically weak. He was coddled since he was born beyond his weakness.

"So?" he asked frowning.

"Well maybe you want to have a drink with me, quality time brother…"

"Aren't you a little grown up for quality time like when we were children?"

Tarble chuckled. "I can't train with you anymore, so I look forwards to spend my time talking with you, and we haven't really been separated ever, I'm kind of jealous of whoever is taking your time"

"Tarble seriously, it's the first time I haven't been to diner since we got here"

"I know, but it feels lonely, so far from our friends and family"

"That was rather the point of coming here" he stated blandly

"I know…" whined Tarble. "Come on, just a drink…"

"All right" he conceded because he was his stupid little brother. "What do you have here?"

"Look, one of the Earth ministers give me something called Brandy" Tarble took the bottle from the little service table on the side of the office and pureed two glasses.

Vegeta took his and seated in the muddle arm chair in the little sitting area, his brother seated himself in the other one.

"I wish we could lit the fireplace" commented Tarble looking at the fireplace in the other wall.

"It's still warm" he responded and giving a sip to his drink. "This shit is good"

Tarble gave a sip to his and beamed. "It really is"

"Who give it to you?"

"Some guy who wanted me to favor him and let him have a permit to construct a brothel near one our barracks near South City"

"Did you?" he asked.

"Of course not. They train elites there, we don't want them distracted. This problem with our relationships with earthlings is complicated enough to make worse in the country side"

"I see" he said thinking about his woman…. Well she was not his. She was simply a dammed woman. "If I introduced you to one and you liked her enough, you'll take her as a mate?"

"That's what 45% of our army is doing" responded Tarble. "If this grows any further, your fear of watered blood will be a reality in no time at all"

"Umm" he mumble. "But what about you?, you'll do it?"

"Besides the little point of it not being legal?, are you fucking crazy, Father would skin me alive"

"Yeah…" said Vegeta with a sigh. "It's not possible"

"But if she was like, the love of my life….I would totally do it, after all they don't expect too much from me, they won't care who I married, they would be angry at first, but eventually they would probably pass it as another fucking deception by Tarble the fucking weakling prince"

"ahh feel sorry about yourself little cunt?" asked Vegeta with sarcasm.

"I pity you Vegeta. Seriously I can do anything and they would eventually accept it. But you on the other hand…"

Vegeta gave another big sigh. "I'm cursed"

"Who's a little fucking cunt now?" said his brother with a laugh.

"The great Vagnar must be laughing of the fate he choose for me, if he cares at all"

"He cares…" said Tarble smiling. "I'm sure it's the right fate. You just need to follow your heart, make your own choices, and ignore what father wants from you"

"Only uncultured swine's do whatever they please. Tell me, does this 45% of idiots following their hearts are third ass soldiers?"

"Well yes…" said Tarble. "But there some elites and second class in there too"

"I can't just throw the rules and regulations implanted by hundreds of our own ancestors just because some stupid woman got a feeling about something that it's completely impossible"

"Woa…" said Tarble raising his hands in surrender. "That escalated quickly, you want to tell me something?"

"Not really" said Vegeta blushing.

"I'm weak, not a fucking idiot, this is about a woman you just meet, and you have been talking about it the whole time since I mentioned earth/saiyan relationships"

"We aren't going to talk about girls like some teenagers" he said frowning. "But if you must know I met this really hot girl. She's intelligent and funny, she's not like anyone I ever met before"

A warm feeling took place in his chest and small smile tugged at his lips.

"I know it's silly, because we haven't know each other long, but she's so different and….I'm really confused, she makes me feel things I haven't felt before for anyone"

"I see, you got the earthling fever that is driving everyone mad" said Tarble with a serious face.

"She's special somehow" he said defensive.

"You know, maybe it's something like chemistry"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Yes I was wondering if it's something like earth pheromones or hormones that drive Saiyans wild"

"So are you saying this is not something I can control?" he asked interested. "That these feelings aren't real?"

"Maybe, I don't really know, we could order Dr. Briefs to make an investigation on it. But to me that's the problem right there"

"That makes sense" said Vegeta "It's not something special or anything, it's just instinct, its natures call"

"If that's the case, you don't have to worry about anything brother. Just indulge in your urges and treat yourself to the exotic pleasures of earth. Then when the time comes, we go back home and you'll forget everything about those feelings"

"And what if I fancy one earthling in particular like Zana, and don't want to leave those pleasures behind"

Tarble laughed. "Well then you just take the human as a royal concubine and that's it"

Vegeta smirked. "Yeah I can have whatever woman I want, they all are my property to begin with" He finished his drink. "Glad I talked to you about it, those ideas where disturbing me"

"Don't worry, you'll meet your perfect Queen when the right time comes"

"Right…" he said and his gut clenched. The problem was he didn't want any other woman, but that was his brain being infected with a drug like power earthlings had. The lure of the sirens call. That was it.

She was nothing.

He and his brother said their good nights and went to bed feeling better.

+3+

In the morning he followed his usual routine and went to train in the palace gym. After that he took a shower and breakfast with his brother in the usual calm.

"Brother I forgot to tell you" Vegeta said munching on scrambled eggs. "I need a soldier Id"

"What for?" asked Tarble frowning.

"To blend in with the soldiers" he said sipping his juice.

"You want to be a low class soldier…." Said Tarble appalled

"No, I'm way too strong to pass as common foot soldier, make me an Elite"

"You already are a Royal Elite"

"I need a background too, as royal guard"

"I have to admit Vegeta, your games with women are getting more elaborated."

"It's not a game" he said defensive. "The woman I want to bed, doesn't know I'm the prince"

"So this is the weird shit you're been doing this couple of weeks?, passing off as a soldier to impress a woman?"

"She makes a lot of assumptions" he smiled. "But yes it's what I been doing"

"You are an absolute idiot" declared Tarble. "You have been playing all this weeks, when I'm working my ass off"

"It's not playing, I have been learning stuff about the empire, valuable information"

"Fuck you" said the little brother. "You haven't changed at all, you don't give a damn about the empire!"

"I do Tarble!" exclaimed Vegeta. "I care about it, I mean it, and I'm working on my own way"

Tarble sighed. "Whatever, I'll get you the Id tonight"

"And put a healthy sum of credits in my name"

"Sure"

"Come on" he said with a smile. "Don't be angry or ill break your arm"

Tarble paused in his eating and gave him a forced smile.

"That's better…Now I'm off to work"

"As if you knew what work is…" huffed Tarble.

Vegeta jumped from his chair and unto his unsuspecting brother. He used one hand to twist Tarbles arm and broke it.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD" screamed Tarble in pain.

"You were fishing for it" he said as a goodbye.

+4+

As soon as he entered the lab, Bulma bounced on him in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay" she squealed to his neck. "I couldn't take any more bad news"

"Bad news?" he asked confused.

She separated from him and gave him a severe look.

"I can't believe those pricks are doing this!" she said fiercely. She took the newspaper from the table and showed him the front page.

" _CIVILIANS ARE ORDERED BY TE PRINCE ON FIRM RATION SYSTEM"_

"So?" he asked.

"Well it's not a problem for you, but it is for us" she said angrily. "Our people already gave 50% of Vegetables to the Army"

"Why does it bother you?, You are essential to the war effort, you have three times more resources than an average civilian, this place is a palace"

"It's not about me, it's about the people that lives in the countryside and the poor of the world, they will be only allowed 25% of vegetables, that means the prices on the market will skyrocket and they will not be able to paid for their groceries"

"If things weren't as bad as they seem, they wouldn't be doing this" he said with sincerity. "Besides I heard they are planning something to resolve it"

"That could take months" she said with sadness.

He sighed. "You are a sensible woman, but for now there's nothing we can do"

She huffed. "We could come up with something"

"Stop worrying your little head" he said touching her hair softly.

"Don't be a Jerk" she said. "Don't patronize me because I am a woman"

"Yeah, the most beautiful and intelligent on all the empire" he said with a smile.

She blushed "You think?"

"Yes"

She shouted. "DON'T TRY TO DISTRAC ME"

"All right!" he said. "But really there's nothing you can do, except get this project done and get it soon to the troops so we can solve things in Corma 3"

"Its not safe yet" she mumbled. "I been working on a better generator and a third gen panel, and I still don't know how to make one to fit more than ten saiyans"

"Maybe you are being distracted"

"No way, I can multitask"

"Yeah?" he asked coming closer to her. "Let's see how well you can"

Her lips opened in waiting. He kissed her very slowly, his hands crawling around her waist. He was definitely bewitched by her scent. There was no doubt anymore, he wanted her with wild passion. And he was entitled to have her but she had to like him and desire him. He wanted _her_ to love him.

Having this woman by force was meaningless, physical force would probably won't break her, she was strong willed. The way to possess her was through her mind. He had never had a woman this way before.

He broke the kiss and looked at her dazed eyes. "Liar…"

"Lets begin to work, the empire pay us to do that. Not to kiss" She sighed already walking towards the machines.

"For now…" he said with a smirk.

"What was that?" she asked distracted.

"Nothing"

+5+

"Zana!" he bellowed as he entered the quarters of his subordinate.

The man jumped to attention.

Apparently they were in the middle of their diner. Curiously he looked at the half breed sitting beside the clearly earth woman. She was blonde and her brats had wavy light brown hair and brown tails. They screamed of watered blood. He frowned because concubines never dined with their masters, they were inferiors.

"I need advice" he declared.

"Yes your majesty, if you follow me to my office"

"Is that your earth woman?" he asked while walking.

"Yes" said Zana with a smile. "And my kids…"

"You meant bastards…" he said bluntly.

"Yes sire" said Zana lowering his head.

"You'll do well to remember that your real heirs live in Vegetasei"

"Yes"

He sat in the chair behind the desk and Zana sat in front of him.

"What is the matter, Majesty?"

"I need to know the courting rituals of the earthlings"

Zana opened his eyes like saucers. "Why?"

"I want an earth woman" he said with a straight face and firm voice.

"You don't need to take the trouble sire, I was expecting this and I already chose fine clean earthlings ready to pleasure you!"

"No that won't do" he said frowning. "I already chose one"

"But sire, I must screen the woman and make sure she's good for you!"

"Are you implying that I can't chose on my own?" he frowned.

"No sire, I will screen the woman you want, do her learn the etiquette appropriated to be with you"

"I won't allow that either…" he said pensive. Now that he thought about it, all the women he ever had were screened and instructed to act appropriately in front of him. With the obvious exception of the royal princess. All his women were taught the arts of bedding a royal. They were always submissive and compliant. A smile always in their pretty faces.

Sure, they liked the attention he gave them, and they orgasmed all right. But they never looked at him with a lovers gaze. Never tended to him with sincere affection, they were instructed to fake it.

"This is highly irregular my prince" commented Zana to his far away look.

He snapped back to the topic with a persistent scowl. "Just tell me about the rituals"

"I don't understand my lord. Why would you want to please a woman with your time?"

"Zana" he said with a growl. "Just tell me, and stop noising around my private affairs"

"Yes, but you must tell me the name of the woman"

"What for?"

"We still need to investigate her, security reasons"

"All right" he conceded with a huff. "But I don't want anyone talking to her directly"

"We'll be discrete"

"Its Bulma Briefs…" he admitted

"Oh no, no the Bulma Briefs" Zana put his hands on his face. "She's way too important sire, she's not a commoner, we need her at Capsule Corp, working!"

"I will have the woman I want, and there's nothing you or anyone can do to change my mind"

"I beg you my Lord!"

"It will be done as I say!" he roared.

Zana lowered his face in shame and nodded. "Yes my Lord…"

"Now Zana, the courting rituals!"

"You better ask my… wif…concubine, she knows those things better than I do"

Vegeta huffed. "She better do, otherwise Ill dispose of her for you…"

Zana paled but he went to for his woman anyway.

+6+

"Tarble" Vegeta said to his brother. "How are you feeling?"

"Fucking jerk" exclaimed Tarble showing him his arm encased in a clear tube with green regenerative fluid. "You broke my arm…again…"

"It must be almost healed right now" he examined the tube.

"Yes, but the doctor wanted me to keep it all night just to be sure"

"Oh brother of mine, when will you learn?"

"Fuck you Vegeta" said Tarble. "One of this days I'm going to cut your throat with a knife while you sleep"

"You certainly could be a better king"

"Damn fucking straight, I don't spend my time playing with earthlings"

"Maybe that's your problem"

"My only problem is you" declared Tarble angry.

"Let it go" he said. "You have my Id?"

"Yes I do" Tarble pushed an envelope to him.

Vegeta took the new chip and examined it. "You put money on my name?"

"Yes I did, but what do you need money for?"

"I need to rent an apartment in the city"

"You have gone totally mad!" declared Tarble with a scream.

"Its just for show, I don't plan to live there all the time"

"I don't give a fuck, you can make whatever you want, stay there and don't come back"

"Careful Tarble, I could break your other arm" he smiled.

"Go ahead, I'll take that as your parting gift"

"But you're going to miss me"

"I won't, run away while you can, I'll tell father and mother that you are here"

"Fine" exclaimed Vegeta. "If this what you want then I won't come back for a while. So don't go looking for me"

"I didn't check the number they gave me, so you can get lost"

Vegeta unwittingly laughed.

Continueee…..

Hello Readers. This story is progressing and I was hoping you could leave your thoughts in the review section, because its like flying a plain in the dark with no controls and just me. If I had you to give me your support I could get better, Reviews mean a lot to me right now, me being new here In this fandom, and in this language. See ya soon!


	6. While in Earth, do as earthling do

Chapter Five: While in Earth, do as earthling do.

"You see, this building is in the most elite zone, most of the neighbors are high ranking officials, and even the humans living in this zone are what could be considered high end. It's a classy neighborhood. It's mostly because of its position right between the palace and Capsule corp"

"Yes that's why I decided to look for an apartment here" he said annoyed with the human woman.

She was very good looking, but had a mind like a supon, and supons were pretty stupid animals.

"The upstairs neighbor is Commander Cilantra and her family, and downstairs there is the Son Family. They are an adorable mixed pair. Poster family to the mixed family movement Family is First"

"That's what they call this nonsense where they get symbolically married?"

"Yes, I thinks it's adorable"

"Hmm"

"We can keep looking Mr Vegeta, but truly this place it's exactly what you asked for. And to be honest not many places are for sale in this specific district. Wherever there is an opportunity to move in here, the door closes very soon"

"Fine I take it, you will take the money from this chip" he said giving her his Id chip.

"Very wise Mr Vegeta, you won't regret this decision" She said while making the payment with her little machine. After that she gave him the keys.

"What about the furniture, when are the old owners going take it from here?" he asked eyeing the furniture, it was very classy and looked expensive. Besides, it looked very manly with greys and blacks.

"You can do as you like Mr Vegeta. The previous owner won't be needing it anymore"

"Why?"

"Oh…..Mr Gato died last week in Corma 3, he had no family and all his personal belongings were given to the good will and the Veterans trust."

He frowned. "How do you know that?"

"I sell him this place, like five months ago. He was an Elite Captain. He was just the most handsome fellow, very nice, very optimistic. Sadly he didn't make it, like many others"

"Is this normal?" he asked feeling appalled.

"Oh yes, it happens all the time. The real state in this planet is bonkers, especially when the owners are single— places like this just go for sale all the time"

"You said that this district was hard" he said.

"Yes, but leaving this zone, every other day the places go for sale"

"So if we are done, maybe you should go" He said angry.

"Oh yes!, silly me." She said walking to the door. "Have a nice day!"

"Fucking woman…." He exclaimed when she walked out of the door.

Now he had a place to himself. It was the very first time he had one. The palaces were always swarmed with elites and royals that even taking a shit was a damn show. The only place he could remember being solely to family was the state in the mountains of grok in Vegetasei. But they rarely went there. And even there Tarble was always roaming about his room talking.

For a long moment he didn't know what to do. No one was watching. No one was talking and walking around. It was just so quiet.

He walked to the windows and looked at the street full of life. But the windows were sound proofed. What exactly does one do in a place just to themselves?.

"Hello Neighbor!" exclaimed an annoying voice he knew well.

"Kakarot?" he asked dumbly.

"Oh Vegeta, so you are the new owner!" exclaimed Kakarot with a smile. "We were just arriving from the park when we crossed paths with Lily. She said the new owner was already here, we didn't know it was you!"

"Fucking hell…" he said angry. "She said I wouldn't regret this decision, and I already have"

Kakarot laughed. "Bulma told me about the incident of last week. It's only logical you got your own place, besides barracks life is so bloody uncomfortable. I should know, I lived there until I married Chichi. She had this place before meeting me"

"Your wife is loaded?" he asked taking seat at the couch.

Kakarot invited himself to the armchair. "She works at the palace, she's very well paid"

"I'm starting to think we paid way too much to humans"

"Only those that are essential to us. Besides it's the capital. Humans aren't as well paid in factories and farms in the countryside"

"I still think there is something fundamentally wrong if a fucking third ass clown can live in the high end district"

Kakarot laughed again. The dumb fuck took everything as a joke.

"Why don't you come downstairs to have a beer with me, you should meet Gohan"

Vegeta thought the offer and decided that it was better and moping in his solitary apartment in a Sunday.

"Fine" he said. And he followed Kakarot to his home. Which was a similar as his own. But in brighter colors.

"Honey!, Look our neighbor is Vegeta!"

"It makes sense!" she said coming out of the kitchen. "This place is so close to work for you two"

"Yeah" said Kakarot walking inside the kitchen.

Vegeta sat in the pastel couch and frowned. His father would be appalled if he knew he was fraternizing with humans and third ass soldiers.

The clown came back with two bottles of cold beer and offered one to him. He took a sip and discovered that earthling beer was tasty and cold and watery.

"Gohan!, come meet my friend" said Kakarot

A small thump was heard and little feet walked from the corridor to the living room. A small child walked in, he was wearing the smallest armor in the saiyan army. His first instinct was to go "aaahh". Because it really was adorable. Then he wanted to punch himself for such a thought

"Say hi" the father instructed.

The child smiled. "Hello Mr…?"

"Vegeta" he said.

"Hello Mr Vegeta, my name is Gohan"

"Nice to meet you Gohan" he smiled.

"Are you our new neighbor?"

"Yes I will be living here"

"I hope you don't die like Mr Gato. You look powerful"

He frowned and Kakarot laughed hard.

"Oh Gohan!" said the woman ashamed. "We agreed we wouldn't talk about Mr Gato anymore"

"I miss him!" exclaimed the child.

"Gato was a good friend while he stayed here, he was an avid reader and leant Gohan many books." Explained Kakarot with a contemplative smile.

"Yeah well, death is to be part of life" he said frowning.

"Aye, but for Gohan it's the first time a friend has died" Kakarot took a long swing from his beer and then smiled. "Corma 3 it's really killing us"

"Yeah…" he responded frowning. "If you could go, would you?"

"I don't know, I have a family now, but I think the decision would be made for me. If things get worst, the drafting for battle would be mandatory in this planet first. Veterans would be called to fight and reinforce the lines at the front because it's the closest planet to Corma 3. All Saiyans abled will be sent"

"Like what happened in Kirinut…" supplied Vegeta.

"Yeah like that" smiled Kakarot, then he coughed and said cheerfully. "So you and Bulma…."

"What?" he asked distracted.

"Oh you make puppy eyes at each other all the time. Frankly I don't know how much work can you get done right now"

"I mostly train inside the gravity machine and destroy it with kit blasts and she uses her time working over her desk with her tools to repair it…"

"Yeah sure…"

"I won't deny I pretend to "Ask her out"…"

"So you want to date her"

"Yes…" he said blushing. "Humans are so delicate, they need to make all this nonsense and dance around one another. In Vegetasei you would just challenge the woman and declare your sexual intentions and be done with it"

"I found it weird myself" said Kakarot. "But as it turns out, it's very enjoyable. There's mostly food involved and doing stuff together, and it never really ends, Chichi and I still go out, sometimes with Gohan, sometimes alone and do all this fun stuff"

"So I hear…" said Vegeta still with doubts in his mind. "What if one of us doesn't enjoy it while in the date?"

"I don't know" said Kakarot. He turned to his wife, which was currently helping Gohan color a sheet of paper. "What happens when that occurs, Chi?"

"Usually when there's attraction between the two, the date flows on his own, and if not, then the relationship would never function. It's simple, when you really like a person, you have fun whatever you are doing. But dating is special because you get to know each other"

"So there" said her husband. "When it works it works, but seriously there is nothing to fret about"

"I'm not fretting" exclaimed Vegeta blushing.

"As long I know Bulma, I haven't see her so interested in someone besides poor old Yamcha"

"You meet the fellow?" asked Vegeta because he was interested in what kind of man Bulma liked.

"Only briefly, he was drafted not long after I meet him"

"Drafted?"

"Yeah, when Commander Arro was assigned the final battle on Teyu 4, he drafted all men and woman able to fight in the surrounding systems, It was the first battle the earthlings fighted for the Saiyan Empire"

"So he died as cannon fodder on the first wave?"

"I heard he put a good fight. He was awarded the medal for Civilians serving in the army. Posthumous of course. He died a hero saving his unit"

"I see…a war hero…."

"He was one of the few human soldiers in the earth army that could use Ki"

"Oh…" he said actually surprised. "I didn't know they were humans capable of that"

"He was an especial fellow" smiled Kakarot.

Did Bulma like war heroes?. The kind of man that would willingly sacrifice himself for others?. It was weird because she was so opposed to the nationalism sprung from Saiyans about the battle. But she married an honorable soldier that not only did his part, but also gave his best.

"Tell me something" he said really confused. "If you oppose the war effort so much, why are you still here?"

"Don't get me wrong….I may not approve many things about our society and the things the Royal family meant and what not. But I been there in the front. I have seen with my own eyes what the Planet Trade Organization can do to a planet and the people in it. They are ruthless space pirates that need to be stopped."

"Yeah, that's why we should be proud, we are warriors and we defend the weak. We are honorable, we are saving the universe"

"I know that!" said Kakarot frustrated. "But that doesn't make us automatically the good guys!. Our empire has done his fair share of destruction and massacre in the name of winning"

"What the fuck do you expect you fool!" he said aggravated. "To surrender or make a an alliance with those fuckers?, we have our honor and pride!, We will win this war at whatever cost"

"War isn't pretty, Vegeta!" shouted Kakarot. "People die, real people!, They aren't just numbers sent to die, they are neighbors, friends, and lovers and family!"

Chichi and Gohan were looking very stunned to the two saiyans. The silence was heavy. For a moment they looked really angrily between the two of them.

"Kakarot…this planet has make you soft…." He declared. "Those feelings aren't appropriated for a warrior…."

"And you believe in too many fantasies the Empire has created."

"Watch it….that kind of thinking can get you send to the gallows for treason…"

"Who's gonna turn me in?, you?" Asked Kakarot defiantly.

"No, It won't be me…." He said sighing. "But you are walking a fine line there, sooner or later you are going to piss off someone high ranking with your delusional and pacifistic ways of thinking"

"Maybe" Kakarot laughed. "But I am a Citizen and I have the right to have my own political opinion"

Vegeta burst laughing. "True!, Cheers for that!"

All the tension relaxed and the woman and child returned to their coloring. After that the afternoon went easy, they talked about old Ring fighters from Vegetasei and parted as good quittances, even friends if you dare say it to Vegeta's face. Kakarots wife supplied him with linens for his first night in the apartment.

He went to his new property and put clean bed sheets for the mattress on the bedroom and decided that it looked clean enough for his first night there.

+2+

Monday morning he woke up at six as per usual, but found something really weird. He had a tiny tail wrapped around his wrist. He was about to panic but then realized that it was just only Gohan.

Then he panicked, why was the child there in the first place?. He uncoiled the tail and let it rest on the big bed. Then looked really confused around himself. He went to check the door of his apartment and found it totally broken. Not a great feat for Saiyan, he was not surprised the kid had it in him to break his door.

He went back to the bedroom to pick the kid and went downstairs to dump him, but found Kakarot leaving to jog.

"I believe this thing belongs to you…." He said instead of good morning.

"Oh fuck…"

"What?"

"He sleep walks, usually around the this floor, he must be really troubled about Mr Gato to go all the way to your place"

"He also broke my door…."

"Ill get it fixed before going to work, sorry about this" Kakarot took the kid from him and let him asleep in the couch.

"Get the door fixed" he said with a frown.

"Oh hey, since you are here, why don't we go for a jog together?"

"I train alone"

"Oh don't be like that, we are friends now, I bet it would make Bulma happy"

He scoffed angrily. "Fine, just let me change"

"Sure thing"

They didn't talk much on their run, but it felt weird to be doing this with a lower class. Usually when he did have a partner to train, it was some elite noble and it was for a political reason why he had to train with them. To show support to the cause or candidate for the government; they expended their time talking about nonsense. His only true training partner was Nappa, and the man was an idiot.

This felt refreshing. Maybe he and this clown could spar, he was actually curious to try it out.

"This is great, we should do it again tomorrow, he?!, See ya at work!" said Kakaroto entering his apartment.

He then went to his own to take a shower and change his clothes. But found no towel ready and for a small moment he thought the servants were sloppy and needed to be punished, but then he realized that no one was going to stock the house. And while he was at it, he realized he only had the necessities he carried in his capsule pack that he packet from Vegetasei.

He knew that things came from the shops, but had never been to one. He didn't even knew where the shop was. Life suddenly seemed more problematic and challenging than before. But at the same time, more exciting. He was still thinking about that when he got to work and after saying good morning – kissing the woman on the lips, he said.

"Bulma I need to go shopping…"

The woman jumped in the air with a squeal and he looked at her alarmed and confused.

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"I love shopping, it's my favorite thing in the world"

"Well don't get weird, I need some basic stuff at my own place…"

"You got your own place?"

"Yeah…" he said with a proud smile.

"It's because of what happened with the patrol?" she asked blushing. "It's my fault?"

"No, it was long overdue. I lived with this annoying guy all my fucking life that I decided to be on my own while I'm stationed here."

"How come you've know this guy for so long if you transferred?"

Busted again, he thought with a smile, she was so clever. "He was a palace guard too"

"Oh is he your friend, I'd like to meet him"

"I said the guy annoyed me, it was more like I was stuck with him, he probably would say the same, I did break his arms from time to time"

"It sounds like a friend" she smiled. "I still want to meet him"

"You won't!" he shouted frustrated. "He's…about to embark to Corma 3"

"Ohh" she said disappointed. "I hope he makes it"

"He probably won't!" he said with a final tone.

"Oh geez, you are not the friendly type" she said frowning.

He felt compelled to say "I live in the same building as your friend Kakarot. We went running together this morning".

She smiled condescendingly. "Good for you!, you're not hopeless, you can make friends"

"You could say I am a friendly person"

She laughed mockingly. "You worry way too much about what I think"

He scoffed with a blush. "Shut up"

"I have an idea" she said walking to her computer. "Let's run the new system. It would take hours to complete and I have to do it anyway. We can let it run on his own and we can go shopping"

"What?, You don't have like a boss?"

"Yeah, my father, he won't mind" she said. "We can take the whole day"

"What about your boss's boss?"

"You probably meant the Saiyan High Tech, he is on Vegetasei, and he won't mind either"

"What?, you can take the day just on a whim?" he asked frowning. "How often do you do that?"

"Not that often, I do take my job seriously, besides I would go mad if I were lazy for a long time"

"Fine, I don't give a damn about our jobs anyway"

"Great!" she said. "Just give me a few minutes…"

She took the seat at the computer and began typing furiously. He sat beside her and looked intrigued at the numbers flashing with speed down the computer screen. Her face illuminated by the machine, she looked serious and perfect.

"Done" she declared after a few minutes. "When this is finished it will reboot itself, now we can go"

They were leaving the Capsule corp when she said. "For this is better if we take the hover car, trust me, it's not fun flying around the city with so many bags and so many capsules in a pocket"

He frowned thinking and then decided that it couldn't hurt if he pleased her on her whims. He nodded and she smiled triumphantly.

That turned out to be a very bad decision, she drove the machine like a bloody mad woman with an army chasing her tail. He was not afraid of machines, because really if they crashed it meant nothing to him. But he suddenly felt a foreign feeling. He was worried for her.

It was a wild ride, she was a good pilot he had to admit; if she weren't a scientist she would probably be recruited on the Air force o navy force to fight at the front. Saiyans were warriors so they tended to fail at flying and thus why the other two forces where infested with alien captains.

"Who teach you to fly like this?" he asked worried.

"Radditz" she said with a laugh. "He's the meanest pilot ever, that's saying a lot about him, because he's a Saiyan, and you know Saiyans cant fly with their eyes open"

"I don't really like your friends.." he whined.

"They'll grow on you" she said parking the machine in the parking lot. "Come on!" she jumped right out.

The following three hours he spend his time regretting his decisions, every one of them. Shopping was not fun at all. At least for him, she on the other hand was having the time of her life. They went to the clothes department and she insisted on trying things on him, clothes meant for humans and Dederians and any other fucking race in the empire except the proper clothing for the royal house of Vegetasei. Even Saiyans training clothes were of inferior quality. Then she tried almost the whole female department for herself.

Then she took him to the house department and ordered all kinds of fucking things she said he needed on his flat. Thanks good those things were packet in capsules. He had to draw a line somewhere, so he insisted on shopping his own hygienic products.

"How could you have so much fun in a place like this?" he wondered aloud. "The lights are horrible, the noise, the people, the smells…"

She laughed. "This is normal in all the empire, with the exception of those places where you order everything from a catalog"

"Seriously, how big is this place?" he said looking at all the shops lining the corridor.

"Big enough to accommodate to the most important port in earth, you can find the finest and the best of the empire here"

"I would hardly call this the best" he scoffed at all the bags he was carrying.

"Well I'm sorry you're Royal Highness" she said and he froze on the spot. He felt all his blood drop to his feet, his stomach felt like a rock dropped inside. He went pale he was almost sure. "That earth doesn't accommodate your higher standards of quality, but I'm sure you are soon going to get used to this, besides, the stuff the army gave you couldn't possibly be better than this"

He stared confused for a moment, then he slowly regained the composure. She knew nothing about him.

"Thi…things In Vegetasei are better"

"I haven't been there, and I am sure I don't want to go ever" She then looked at him, "What happened?, why are you looking so pale?"

"I'm fine…just totally forgot to check if I changed my address on my id"

"Are you sure?, Maybe it's time for you to eat something. We didn't have lunch and you probably are dying on me for that. Let's grab something to eat before we make your groceries shopping"

"Yeah, am starving" he said feeling better. "Wait, if you are having fun and we are about to eat something. Does that mean we are on a date?"

"Hmn…" she looked pensive for a moment and then smiled. "—Yes!, It's our third date…"

"Third date?" he asked

"Yeah, we went to the club to dance, we went to eat burgers the other day, and now we are shopping at the mall together, so yes!"

He suddenly felt so much pride. She was having fun with him, she liked him, and she wanted to be with him. This was really working. According to Zana's woman sex was after the third date or something like that. Maybe they were doing it tonight!.

"Let's go to that Chinese restaurant" she was saying but he wasn't listening anymore. He wanted to rip her clothes apart and take her on the floor. "Then maybe we could go to the shoes store"

"What?" he said dismayed. "You want to still do that?"

"I fucking love shoes"

"I have a several pairs in my capsule pocket, I don't need anymore"

"Fine.." she smiled. "We'll leave it for some other day"

He was about to shout that they weren't going to be back here even if his life depended on it. Then he realized that this could lead to potential sex acts if he played his cards right. Damn this game was exciting and yes he could come here again if that resulted in sex.

Dating was _fun_ after all.

They went to where she wanted and had a healthy meal, especially him. Chinese food was very tasty too, he liked earth food more and more.

Then finally went for groceries. She insisted he needed cans of food and pastas. He had no idea how to make any of those. Meat and Vegetables on the other hand, he could cook just fine. Many times a year he went huting with some of his drinking fellows and he cocked in an open fire. He figured a stove was not much different. He told her as much.

"So you do have friends…."

"They are idiots that hang around" he responded. "I could hardly call them friends…"

"But you hang out with them…" she insisted.

"We go get wasted to clubs and just that, I know them because they are the heirs to some families that according to my father serve our political and social standards"

"So your dad picks out who do you make friends with?" she asked incredulous.

"Vegetasei's Capital is the home of the royal court, everyone has a position and you must behave accordingly to that."

"That's actually very lame, I mean, it sounds like a boring way to live. Like you had all your life planed for you accordingly to your power level. They chose where you work, were you live, who do you make friends with, who do you marry... It's disgusting this caste system"

"It brings order to the empire…" he responded.

"Yeah, but when do you chose what you want?"

"We can't" he said frowning. "Society is like a machine, it must function and be efficient. We must be cogs serving a porpoise beyond ourselves."

"What about the individual?, what about freedom?, what about love?"

"Those things aren't necessary on an empire as big as ours. We plan to conquer the universe"

"Don't be daft!" she said. "There's no way you can conquer the universe, is fucking massive, everyday new planets and new civilizations are discovered."

"Yes and it's a challenge to rule them all. That's why every Saiyan has a role in society, and that's how we make it work"

"Then what's the point of being masters of the universe if yourselves are slaves of your own culture? "

"Well, what do you care?, you are free aren't you?. Those things only apply to those in power, the higher, mightier and civilized Saiyans"

She pouted. "We aren't free, we are slaves to a warrior's race and they make us do all the work"

"And do you know why?" he asked smug. "Because freedom is just an ideal impossible to meet, you know that only the strongest rule over the weaker. We can't be weaker than anyone if we want to win this war"

"How long do you plan to be at war?" she asked disappointed.

"Life is a never ending battle" he said with emotion on his voice. "And that's what really matters"

"I say that's stupid" she said. "I know somewhere in the universe, there's a place where there is no war, where peace is the higher thought and everyone lives in harmony"

He snorted. "I thought you were smart, I see I was wrong, you're just a dumb weak girl"

"I thought you were charming, but I see you're only a jerk!"

She then suddenly slap him right across his face. He was stunned more than hurt. Because how dare she hit the prince of half the universe?.

"Bulma…" he said with calmness. "If you hit me again…."

"Ohh, I'm not afraid of you" he said with a small sinister smile. "You may be some privileged elite that must follow daddy's rules. But here on earth that doesn't mean anything. I'm more important to the empire and the war effort for my wits than what you are for your power level."

He felt a rush of adrenaline and his heart began pounding hard inside his chest. She was fierce and wild and unpredictable. Instead of hurting her back, he took her by the nape of her neck and kissed her. She fighted him at first but then when she realized he was being delicate and passionate about it, instead of violent, she allowed the intimate contact.

When they broke apart he smiled and said "You just proved my point by using force to win an argument"

"I did not!" she exclaimed blushing. "Oh fuck, yes I did…." She said ashamed. "But only because you bring the worst of me in an argument"

"Just admit that you feel powerful thinking you're better than me"

"Well you're not wrong, I am better than you. I have principles and consciousness"

He wanted to say that there was no one better than a prince fighting for the freedom of his subjects and that he was appointed by the gods to rule. But that was saying the true about who he really was. So he said instead. "Let's go, we are done here". Because now he was craving her.

Continueee….

I had this chapter done since before Halloween, I had a few days for myself and I did this rather quickly. But then I went to a Halloween party and it lasted three days. Shame on me, I have a drinking problem. Then it took me a lot to get back on my feet.

But tell me about this chapter!. Did you like it?. Do you think they are doing it next chapter?. Will Vegeta learn the meaning of life outside the royal family?.

I certainly don't know!. Let your comments bellow! Help me out figure it out!.


End file.
